


Let Me Help You

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pimped [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bipolar Ian, Boss - employee rlship, Distrustful Ian, F/M, Hurt Ian Gallagher, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Normal-ish Mickey violence, Pimp Mickey, Pining, Prostitute Ian, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Slow Burn, Smut, Well of Mickey and Mandy, Will add more if anything changes, i guess, smut with feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 31,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey's life is pretty good if he does say so himself. He's living in Evanston Illinois. It's not exactly that far from Chicago, but it's far enough. He's away from his asshole father, and can live the way he wants in this city that no one knows him. He's been here six years now and has been running a successful pimping business for two of those.<br/>He's got an office, a car and a pretty nice two bedroom apartment where he lives with his sister whom he brought with. Life is the same and a little uneventful. That is until he brings on a new addition Ian Gallagher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What are you, some kind of good Samaritan?"  
> "Fuck no."

Mickey stretched with his hands behind his head while swinging with his office chair; his day was moving quite slow. He had just finished counting yesterday's cash that his employees - which is what he preferred to call them 'cause he was respectful like that- had brought in, waiting on Mandy. He opened a window and decided to take a smoke break.  
Evanston wasn't half bad. When he had first decided to leave Chicago at the age of 17, he did not have a destination in mind. All he knew at the time was that he couldn't live in that house anymore and there was no fucking way he was leaving Mandy. He exhaled through his nose and enjoyed the relief smoking always brought him. 

He received a call and couldn't help the sigh that escaped. It was officer Warren.

"You need to learn how to practice some patience man." 

"It's the 15th." The cop replied.

"Which i'm aware of. You'll get your money at the end of the day. Like you always do." he put off his cigarette in the ashtray he always kept by the window. "When have i ever failed you?"

"Okay, yeah... fine." 

Mickey hanged up and went back to swinging on his chair. Where was Mandy with that lunch she promised? He was fucking starving. Officer James Warren was an impatient little shit but he had never failed Mickey either. Mickey had him to thank since he never got in trouble with the law anymore.  
They first met when Mickey had gone to bail out one of his girls. While leaving the station the cop had approached him and they had come into an agreement. His girls - more than the guys- still got in trouble but never saw the inside of a cell thanks to officer Warren. And Mickey never got caught because the cop always tipped him off. So if he had to part with a little cash on the 15th of every month, it was worth it.  
He looked at his watch and saw it was almost 2:00pm. He switched on his computer and decided to finish the solitaire game he had on pause. Sometimes he wondered why he had an office to begin with. Then he remembered he couldn't hold the briefings that always took place on every Tuesday and Thursday at his place. Not to mention it was a place where his employees could always find him. However, that did not mean that he didn't want to blow his fucking brains out, out of boredom.  
His office was located on the ground floor of a five story building not too far from his apartment building, which was very convenient.

"Rise and shine motherfucker!" 

Mickey startled. He didn't even realize he had nodded off. Mandy had kicked the door open like she always did claiming her hands were full. Loud ass bitch.

"What the fuck bitch? Can't you knock on the fucking door like a normal human being?"  
Mandy sneered and sat across from her brother putting her legs on his desk. 

"Knock on the door my cunt. The fuck you think this is, the mayor's office?"

"What the fuck ever, give me my food."

"And i am not your assistant." 

"Bitch, you offered!"

"Oh, right." She laughed. "I have a date later so give me the dough."

Mandy was the one who was in charge of depositing the money most of the time. 

Mickey scoffed. "A booty call is not a fucking date, call a spade a spade." Mickey said handing Mandy the envelope. 

Mandy took the cash and walked in reverse, both middle fingers up until she was out the door. Mickey was left laughing. Mandy wasn't very good at relationships, though that mostly had to do with the kind of men she chose. Mickey on the other hand may not be in the closet anymore but he still had reservations when it came to having a boyfriend. 

"Boyfriend." God, it even sounded weird. 

Speaking of which, he hadn't gotten laid in a week, and he was not getting anything accomplished by just sitting behind his desk so he decided to hit the club for a couple of beers and maybe a blow job or a fuck depending on how he was feeling.  
He walked the short distance from his office, got into Pokey's and went and sat at the counter like he always did. It was the best place to peruse; you could see everyone from there. 

"The usual?" Bob the bartender behind the counter asked. 

"Umm... Actually today just beer please." he replied knocking on the counter with his knuckles. His usual was a jack and coke but he wasn't trying to get drunk. Maybe tipsy at most. 

"Cold or warm?"

"Cold." 

Bob gave a salute and went to get his beer. He placed it on the counter and went to serve the next customer. Mickey took a big gulp of his beer and actually moaned as he felt it go down his throat. There is nothing better than a nice cold beer during hot weather. Even though it was mostly just warm. He took off his leather jacket and faced the general area of the club. It wasn't night yet but it being a Friday the place had quite a turn out.  
He noticed from his periphery a guy watching him who was also seated at the counter. 'Nah, too short' Mickey concluded and continued looking. Mickey didn't necessarily have a type but he knew for sure what he liked in the height department. He continued drinking and looking around. Time passed but he was in no hurry. Until finally he saw a tall guy with brown hair standing right next to the dance floor staring right at him. The stranger nodded towards the bathrooms and walked in that direction. Mickey downed what was now his forth beer and followed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

 

It was 8:45pm when Mickey finally left Pokey's feeling elated. He started walking towards home but he was in no rush. Suddenly a grey sedan came rushing towards his general direction and he had to jump out of the way. It stopped a few meters past him and a guy was unceremoniously tossed out of the car. 

"I need my money you fucking asshole!"  
The guy yelled. Whoever was in the sedan yelled something back but Mickey didn't catch it. Mickey thought he should continue on his way home but his legs had other plans. He watched the guy get off the ground and wipe at his trouser and cursed loudly in what was clearly frustration. Mickey had been in this line of work long enough to know a working guy, and this one had just been screwed over.

"Aye, you alright?" he asked when he got closer.

The guy gave him a death glare. "M fine." and started cleaning the dust of his backpack. 

Mickey looked at the guy and sensed something familiar about him but he was also positive he had never seen this guy before. Any other day, any other person and Mickey would have already walked away by now. But there was something about this guy that made Mickey want to help him. Maybe it was the fact that he was a prostitute, or maybe it was the dirty clothes and the unwashed hair (which he was sure could be either red or some shade of brown) but whatever it was, he didn't feel like just walking away like the guy clearly wanted. 

The guy walked towards one of the buildings and leaned on it. He then bent his head with his hands on his knees; he was clearly not okay. Mickey felt a pain in his chest that took him by surprise because he was not big on empathy. He sighed and walked towards the guy, cautiously. He did not want to spook him. He had a feeling he would ran if Mickey pushed too hard. Now that he could see the guy's entire face since he was facing him, Mickey could tell he was kind of good looking. 

"Dude, you don' look so hot. You need a fucking ride of something? Do you live far from here, 'cause i could call you a cab or some shit."

The guy looked at Mickey and sighed shaking his head looking resigned. 

"Look, this is not pity or whatever. But you can totally come crush at my place tonight. Then tomorrow you can go wherever you want. I just don' wanna leave you here like this."

The guy chuckled. "What are you, some kind of good Samaritan?"

Mickey found himself wanting to smile back but he managed not to. Instead he just bit the inside of his cheek and thumbed on his lower lip. "Fuck no." 

That made the guy laugh some more for some reason and this time Mickey's mouth betrayed him and he found himself smiling back. He tilted his head towards his right and started walking. But the guy was back to looking unsure. 

"C'mon." Mickey chided and the guy finally gave in. 

"Fine. But only for one night." Mickey nodded. "I'm Ian by the way." 

"Mickey." he replied. 

He thought he saw something pass though Ian's face but he immediately schooled his expression back to normal making Mickey wonder whether he had imagined it. Also Mickey still couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity going through him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don live in the US so obviously am not familiar with places and i might go wrong in some details maybe. So feel free to correct me where i went wrong.  
> #thanx
> 
>  
> 
> Thanx so much for reading!  
> Would love to hear your thoughts....


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, if a time ever comes and you don' wanna deal with all that shit by yourself maybe you can, call me or whatever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanx to mistborn97 and movielover1862 my first 2 kudos that motivated me  
> *tongue out smiley face*

Mickey led Ian to his apartment building where Ian followed quietly. They walked in silence, took the elevator in silence and walked down the hall in silence. Mickey got the keys from his pocket and watched Ian. He could tell the wheels were turning in his head and he honestly couldn't blame him. Just by his appearance alone Mickey could tell Ian had gone through some shit. Independent hookers got into alot of trouble. Without someone to keep their clients in line, people could take advantage of them and treat them the way they wanted. Like refuse to pay for instance.

They got into the apartment and took off their shoes. 

"Bathroom's that way. Let me get you a towel or whatever." 

Ian nodded and headed towards the bathroom. Mickey knocked on the door and handed him a blue towel. 

"Take your time."

Mickey figured Ian could use a nice hot shower. He went to the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water from the fridge. The thought to take a beer instead crossed his mind -since he was already sober by now- but decided against it. He sat on the couch and turned on the T.V  
'Shang'ai knights' was already halfway in but he decided to watch anyway. He loved that movie. 

A few seconds in and his thoughts couldn't help but drift to the man in his shower. That need, that feeling that made him want to help Ian crossed his chest again. Mickey took great care of his girls and guys. He paid them well (even though it did depend on how much they brought in) he didn't rough them up and never would, he always ensured to keep the clients in check. And it's because of this that they were all well treated because everyone knew not to disrespect Mickey's workers. Lest you want to meet the man himself. He only had the same 12 workers and was always careful of who he brought in to be one of his; he did not deal with trouble makers. Mandy is the one who met and veted the clients. Mickey chose the girls and guys and was the one who took care of things when shit went wrong.  
Maybe he could ask Ian to work for him instead of being by himself in the street like that. Speaking of which the guy probably hasn't had a decent meal in a while. He got up and microwaved the four slices of Hawaiian pizza he had in the fridge. The pizza had been his since Mandy claimed fruit is not sapposed to be in food. Whatever, she was missing out. Ian came out of the shower just as the microwave dinged. Mickey sat at the table and signaled for Ian to join him. The guy cleaned up nice. Yep, the hair was definitely red.

Ian took a bite. "Thanks. I love Hawaiian." he smiled.

He watched Ian eat. Due to Mandy bringing him lunch so late he wasn't that hungry. "No problem. Want a beer? Orange juice?"

"Just some water, thanks."  
Ian finished two slices and put his hands under the table and looked around. He then took a sip from the glass. "You live alone?" 

"No. With my sister."

Ian nodded. Mickey noticed he was a little fidgety. He probably thought he was imposing. He decided to give the guy some space and headed to his bedroom. He got two sheets, a devereux and a pillow. He placed the beddings on the couch and looked into the kitchen where Ian had cleared his plate but was now drinking the water while staring into space. Mickey found himself wondering what had him so deep in thought. 

He cleared his throat. "Okay so, i'm gonna hit the hay. You're okay with the couch, right?"

"Yeah, ofcause." Ian replied while walking towards the living room. "Thank you for... Everything."

"Yeah, sure."

And with that he was gone. He shut the door behind him and changed into a t-shirt leaving his boxers on. He dropped onto his bed ontop of the covers and stared at the ceiling for a few. Then got up, switched off his lights and soon he was in dreamland.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mickey got up and stretched out across the bed. He looked at the time and saw it was merely 7:00 in the morning. It was too early for him to be up. He decided to go piss then come back to bed. He was leaving the bathroom headed back to his bedroom when he heard some movement in the living room. He saw a shirtless Ian folding the blankets. Oh yeah, he had a guest, he had forgotten that part. 

"Umm... I hope i didnt wake you." 

Ian said sheepishly now facing Mickey. God, he was beautiful. With his bed head, and his goofy smile and his shirtless chest.

"You okay?" Ian asked Mickey and touched his arm. 'woah, when did he get that close?' "Mickey."

"Wha... What?" 

"Did i wake you?" he repeated apologetically.

"No, was already up. My fucking bladder couldn't let me oversleep." 

Ian laughed. They stood there looking at each other like idiots. Then Mickey traced his fingers along a tiny scar on Ian's chest and he felt Ian shudder under his touch. He smirked and looked up at his face. Ian licked his lips and looked at Mickey's mouth. Next thing Mickey knows they are grabbing at each other and kissing like they both needed it to live. Mickey pushed his tongue between Ian's lips asking for access and Ian let him. Ian put his hand behind Mickey's head to bring him closer even though Mickey highly doubted that was possible at this point. He put his other hand around Mickey's waist and bit his bottom lip. Mickey moaned and pushed their groins together. 'This feels amazing' Mickey though to himself.  
Then Ian stopped kissing him and looked at him with lust filled eyes. Then he suddenly dropped to his knees and took Mickey's boxers with him. 

"Holy shiet!" Mickey exclaimed.  
He felt Ian hold him in his hand, pump him twice and then swallow him all at once. "HOLY FUCKING SHIET!"

Mickey fell on the floor with a thump breathing unevenly. 

"What tha fuck!!" he whisper shouted looking at his throbbing erection. Where the fuck had that even come from? He did not even think about Ian like that. Right?

He sighed and rubbed his face. 

"Fucking unbelievable." he muttered.

He got up and picked up his phone. 9:15am. Time to shower and head to work. He went and peaked into the living room from the hallway. Ian was sound asleep. He then checked Mandy's room. Ofcause she didn't come home. He heard his phone ring. 

"Speak of the devil." he said in greeting walking into the bathroom to get this toothbrush ready. 

"Morning to you too big brother. When you come to work can you bring me the black heels under my bed? Thanks." and she hanged up.

He shook his head and continued brushing his teeth. He got ready for work, picked up Mandy's stupid shoes and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He gave up trying to be quiet when he dropped the pan and Ian didn't even flinch. He ate french toast and milk and was soon out of the door. Not without giving Ian one last look and shaking his head. He can't believe he just had a sex dream about the guy and he barely even knew him. 

Well, atleast he now knew why the need to help him was so strong.

* * *

Mickey always gave his employees off on weekends. So if they decided to work anyway they were allowed to keep what they made. Which meant Mickey also had weekends off. But he had to show up Saturday mornings so they could give him what they had made the night before. Sometimes clients paid Mandy before and some preferred to pay after services rendered. And that's what they gave him in the morning. He found five of them waiting for him outside his office.

"Hey Mickey." Victor a tall blond who was always flirting with Mickey greeted enthusiastically. 

Mickey laughed like he always did. "Hey Vic. Have a goodnight?" he opened the door and they all got in. 

"Coulda been better with you."

"Victor we've been through this mutliple times." he went and took his seat behind his desk. "You are my fucking employee." Victor said the sentence with him so used to hearing it by now. The other four girls laughed at their exchange. 

Mickey had found the only way to work better and to get his workers to trust him was to be friendly towards them. So they talked, laughed and even went out for drinks sometimes. Which led to them liking him which in turn went a long way into earning their loyalty.  
When all was said and done they dispersed. 

"See you Tuesday Boss." one of the girls Claire told him.

He smiled at her in return. He lifted his head and saw Mandy talking to them outside right before she came in. 

"How do you go for a bootycall with ready clothes but no fucking shoes?" Mickey asked throwing her the shoes. She picked them up and put them on. 

"a, one of the heels broke and b, that was the 8th time i was seeing him fuck you very much. It was not, a bootycall." she sang that last sentence. 

"Wow, eighth date, do i hear wedding bells?"  
He was making fun of her but he was secretly proud of her. It sounded almost like a relationship. 

"It's only been a month you asshat "

She got up and made towards the door. "See you Monday, you need anything?" 

"No, am good. You deposited Warren's cut right?" he knew if she hadn't Warren would have called by now but he couldn't help but ask anyway. That fucker was persistent. 

"Yeah of course."

"Okay then, guess we're good see you Monday."

She gave him the finger and walked out. Mickey counted the money and saw it was not enough to warrant a visit to the bank. So he would just keep it in his desk. He checked that everything was in order and left the office. Demn that was fast. Had it even been an hour?  
He decided to go to the diner a few blocks down the street to get sleeping beauty back at his place some coffee and donuts maybe. 

When Mickey let himself into his apartment it was 10 minutes to 11:00 and Ian was still asleep. This suprised him alittle bit, he must not have slept properly in a while. He went to the couch to confirm he was still breathing. He saw the red head's chest rise and fall but he still placed two fingers on his neck just to be sure. That's when Ian stirred and opened his eyes. Mickey retrived his hand quickly but he had already been made.  
Ian sat up. He was wearing a t-shirt that was a little loose on him and pajama pants.

"Did you just feel my pulse?" 

Mickey scratched the back of his neck and looked at everywhere but Ian. He started walking towards the kitchen and placed the food on the counter. "Umm..." he cleared his throat. "You were just passed out for so long i just..." 

"Thought i was dead?"

"No! Fuck I..." he trailed off not knowing what to say and turned around to look at Ian who was grinning. 

"You messing with me? The fuck are you smiling about?" this made Ian laugh which in turn made Mickey try hard not to smile but to no avail.

Mickey was not big on smiling or laughter for that matter. Even with Mandy its was a rare occurence. But Ian seemed to get those out of him with little to no effort. 

He gestured towards the foodstuff he'd brought and sat at the table. Ian hesitated but joined him. 

"I don' mean to be so much trouble. Don' worry, i'll be out of your hair in a bit."

Mickey watched him take a bite from the donut and sip the coffee that was certainly not as hot as when Mickey first bought it. Ian moaned and Mickey felt something pass through his stomach. And just like that his vivid dream was back in his mind in full force. He cleared his throat.

"I don' mind. You can stay until your back on your feet."

Ian stopped chewing and stared at him for a few. He got up, picked up his bag and went to the bathroom. He came out dressed in normal clothes. Mickey stood up. 

"You leaving?" 'what the fuck did i say?' Mickey wondered. 

"Look, i appreciate everything you've done for me, i really do. But i kinda really need to find some cash and with my line of work i don think i should..."

"I can help you." Mickey interupted. 

Ian looked at him incredulously "What do you mean?" 

"What you do... We are in the same line of work."

Ian looked Mickey up and down, then around the apartment and then back at Mickey. He was clearly confused how Mickey could afford to live like this if they did the same thing. 

"I'm not... I don't..." Mickey sighed. "I'm a pimp."

Ian smiled. "That makes more sense."

"If you let me help you, you won't fucking have to go through what you did last night." 

Ian stared at him and then shook his head. "I've heard that before."

Mickey could only imagine. "Look, i get that, i do. But you can trust me. I make good on my word." 

Ian still looked doubtful. "Thanks but umm... Thanks." he started walking towards the door. 

"Wait." Mickey wrote his number on one of the books under the table, tore of a piece of paper and handed it to Ian. When he opened the door Mickey touched his elbow, felt another jolt and then dropped his hand immediately. 

"Hey, if a time ever comes and you don' wanna deal with all that shit by yourself maybe you can, call me or whatever."

Ian nodded. "Thanks."

Mickey watched with a heavy heart as Ian walked down the hall and into the elevator. They stared at each other until the doors closed. Mickey sighed; there was nothing he could do but hope that Ian would call him incase of anything.  
Look at him getting attached and he had only spent a few hours with the guy.

He got back inside and closed the door, throwing the half eaten donuts into the trash. Suddenly he had no appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanx so much for reading!  
> please kudos N i would love to hear your thoughts....


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point he was going to have to stop trying to hide his smile since his efforts were futile anyway.

It was on Sunday. They always felt so long to him.

Mickey had finished his entire bottle of Jack last night. He always went out on weekends; either to Pokey's or Pisces -another very nice club which was further away from his neigbourhood and wasn't a gay club- that was one of his best places to frequent. However for some reason he hadn't felt like going out. Now it was Sunday and he was already up. He was in denial as to why he was up since he didn't know the guy and yet his mind always seemed to go back to him. Like now.

Was Ian okay?  
Where was he sleeping?  
Did he make the cash that he needed so bad?  
Why the fuck did he need that money so bad anyway?

When Mickey first met Ian and brought him home, he hadn't thought about Ian in a romantic way. Like, at all. Not until that stupid fucking dream. And now Ian was all he could think about. Where was Mandy to distruct him? Why didn't he have any friends?

"Ugh!"

He rubbed his hair in frustration and got up. He put on his grey sweats and went to make himself some coffee, then went out into the balcony and sat down to drink as he studied the people minding their own business down the street.  
Wait, he knew an Ian back in Chicago! Well, he didn't know him he knew of, him. Except, that Ian had been a Gallagher. And he certainly didn't look like this Ian so it couldn't be him. But that did explain why he had seemed so familiar, not to mention even if it were him, what were the chances that they would both end up here? Same city same town. He scoffed.  
And what was with all this things he kept feeling? Flutters in his stomach when he thought about Ian, that shock thingy when he had touched him. The fuck! Didn't those things only exist in those faggy romantic novels Mandy was always reading?

* * *

The following week couldn't come fast enough for Mickey. He had needed a distraction. When Tuesday came around one of his good girls Stephanie -in that she was among the ones who brought in the most money- quit on him. Apparently she had fallen in love with one of her regulars. So today was her last day. It may sound unlikely but he was always glad when his workers found greener pastures. (So long as it wasn't to another pimp) He had already lost three guys and two girls to office jobs in the past so he was always happy for them.  
He told her what he always did:

"Take care, alright? And if you need me you got my number."

"Hopefully i won't."

He chuckled. She was almost out the door when she came back and forcefully hugged him trapping his hands because they knew he didn't condone that shit.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, get off of me."

Then she was out the door and the briefing began. It was the usual: nothing new to report, no harrassments, all was well. So he dismissed them.

* * * * *

Thursday night he and Mandy had just turned in when there was a knock on the door.

"Mickey!" Mandy yelled from her bedroom.

"Fine you lazy bitch, i got it!"

He put on his sweats and walked towards the door. He picked up the baseball bat they always kept near the reclyner seat -you can take a thug out of the southside and all that shit- and stood against the door.

"Who the fuck is it?"

"Mickey?"

He quickly dropped the bat and opened the door letting him in, he was wearing a hood covering his face. Ian ducked his head and got into the apartment.

"I'm sorry to have to burge in on you like this..." he was still looking at the ground.

Mickey smelt a rat, or however it is the saying went. He uncovered Ian's face in one swoop. His bottom lip was split and he had a healing bruise on his left cheek, so it had to have been a couple of days since whenever this happened.

"The fuck Ian.."

"Hey, you should see the other fucking guy this time." he laughed.

Mickey didn't find it so funny. "Did you at least get your money this time?"

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Mickey found himself wanting to go and find this fucking asshole and show him what's what.

"We should probably disinfect that shit." Mickey suggested.

"It's been three days Mick, I'm fine." he smiled.

Mickey felt warm all of a sudden. Only Mandy called him Mick, but he liked the sound of it coming from Ian's lips.

He sniffed and thumbed his nose. "I'll go get you your beddings." 'Was Ian blushing?'

"My beddings?"

"Shut the fuck up and go change." at some point he was going to have to stop trying to hide his smile since his efforts were futile anyway.

He even made the couch for him this time. Ian came out of the bathroom with the same loose white t-shirt and boxer briefs; Mickey tried his level best not to look at those pale long limbs.  
He coughed and moved out of the way gesturing towards the couch.

Ian sat down. "Thanks." he mumbled.

Mickey nodded and left for his bedroom.

* * * * *

Mickey got up at 8:00 o'clock sharp. He brushed his teeth and went to make breakfast. He passed by the couch and saw Ian was still asleep and snoring softly. Mickey stood there and watched like the pervert he was. For a guy who's life was a mess he looked very peaceful. He looked at his thin pink lips parted slightly, he...

The door to Mandy's bedroom banged loudly and he rushed towards the kitchen and started filling the coffee maker with water. Mandy walked into the living room still rubbing her eyes with her hair a mess. She picked up the remote and Mickey watched from the kitchen counter as Mandy took in the body on the couch. Her face turned into one of shock.

"Mick, what the fuck is Ian Gallagher doing on our couch!!??!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading.  
> kudos and reviews #welcome


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You need to let me help you Ian.”  
> Mickey rubbed his hand up and down the bruise gently, he looked up at Ian to find him staring at him. Then they just stood there looking at each other; Mickey had no idea for how long.

“Jesus,” Ian sat up and rubbed his eyes. “You wanna shout louder? I don’t think the rest of the town heard you.” Ian joked. When Mandy didn’t reply he smiled and stood up. “Hey Mandy.”

Mickey watched his sister stare at Ian with her mouth agape. He on the other hand was still majorly confused. ‘what?’ He was still trying to piece together how this Ian was the same scrawny, skinny, freckled Gallagher he used to see back in Chicago. Granted he was still a little on the skinny side but still, demn had he changed!

“Wha… what?” Mandy stuttered. “What are you doing here?” when Ian didn’t answer she turned to Mickey “What is he doing here, In Evanston? In our apartment?”

Ian also turned to Mickey waiting for him to answer the question. “How do you know Gallagher?” Mickey asked instead. 

Mandy turned to Mickey, the shocked look on her face was gone. Now she just looked genuinely confused. “I still go back to the Southside. Unlike some people, I didn’t completely desert the rest of my family.”

“Fuck off.” Mickey went back to tending to his coffee. “We ran into each other the other day. Turns out Gallagher also lives here.”

Mandy sat on the recliner crossing her arms and legs. “Hmm… Small world.” She turned back to Ian who walked towards the kitchen, took the mug of coffee Mickey handed him and leaned against the counter. “I went to Chicago twice last year and Lip told me you’d been gone almost a year but they had no idea where you were. Said you do that a lot.” 

“You’ve been here for a year?” Mickey asked incredulously. How had their paths not crossed until now? He hated to imagine what Ian might have gone through all this time. Especially since he had had to deal with two assholes this week alone. He really hoped Ian came back so he could let Mickey help him. Great, now he was back to worrying about the guy.

“Yeah.” Ian replied and then suddenly his coffee became very interesting because he was staring intently at it. 

Mickey took his coffee to the couch, pushed aside the beddings and sat down. “ Hey assface, where’s my coffee?” Mandy demanded. Mickey only pointed to the kitchen. Mandy sneered. “Whatever, I’m late for a meeting with a client anyway.” She got up and headed towards her bedroom. “This conversation is not over!” she shouted over her shoulder.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom and,” Ian gestured to his lower body. “Change.” He took his bag that was lying by the couch and went to the bathroom. Mickey surprised himself for not paying attention to what Ian was wearing until now; the revelation as to who Ian was taking priority. He then came back wearing grey sweatpants similar to Mickey’s and joined Mickey on the couch coughing self-consciously. 

“You didn’t tell me you knew my sister.” Mickey dived straight in.

“I… If I had you would have placed me and I wasn’t ready for that yet.”

Mickey took a beat to think about that answer. Why wouldn’t Ian want him to know who he was? “Is it because of… because of what you do?” Ian slowly nodded. “Even after I told you I was a pimp?” 

Ian exhaled heavily and ran a hand through his hair. Mickey couldn’t help but like that for some reason. He pictured himself running his fingers through it the same way Ian just did; he really liked the length. It wasn’t shoulder high but it also wasn’t that far from it. 

“I don’ know man, the whole night was fucking weird.” Mickey could definitely concur that. “It’s not exactly the best occupation, every time I go back home I can’t even tell them where I live in case Lip finds me and finds out what I do.” He flinched and laughed uncomfortably.

Mickey definitely remembers the older Gallagher brother. They used to be classmates and Mickey remembers paying him to do a few of his assignments. He was a smart one that one, so he could definitely track Ian down if he knew where to find him. “If you don’t mind me asking, why did you leave in the first place? It was like the fucking brady bunch over there.” Ever since Mickey found out Ian was a Gallagher he couldn’t help but wonder what Ian was doing here, selling his body. He recalls that family having a united front. It was hard to picture Ian just walking away and not telling them where he was. 

Ian finished his coffee and placed his mug on the table. “Umm… the first time I left it was only for a few months because some shit happened. And when I went back home and took care of it, I found out that I had really liked that independence. So I left again, only now I keep in touch with them I just don’t tell them where I am.” 

‘Well that wasn’t vague at all.’ Mickey thought. “And they’re okay with that?”

“Well, not really but what are they gonna do?”

Mickey nodded. “So you came back.”

“Yeah.”

“Does this mean you will take my offer?”

Ian rubbed his hands on his thighs and got up. He looked at Mickey and started pacing. “I really want to say yes but, there is so much to consider Mick.”

“Yeah, like what happened to your face.” Ian bounced in place. “Look man, you gotta fucking trust me.”

“That’s not the problem.”

“Then what is it?” 

Mickey was really confused. Why wouldn’t Ian just accept his help? He couldn’t see it ending well if Ian had to keep dealing with these dicks. Then again with how long Ian had been doing this Mickey could understand his reluctance. Ian looked at Mickey for longer than necessary and his expression softened. He tilted his head to the right a little bit and Mickey felt himself get warm under the scrutiny. He took a pillow from the recliner and threw it at Ian. It hit him in the stomach and he caught it wincing. Mickey did not waste any time, he got up and walked towards Ian who stepped back. Mickey narrowed his eyes and took another step towards Ian who stepped back again. They did this two more times.

“Look man, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way.”

Ian sighs and lifts his over sized shirt and Mickey’s breath catches. Apparently the split lip and the bruise was nothing compared to what he was looking at. Ian had another bruise on his ribs and it was quite big; covering almost his entire left side. Mickey found himself wanting to touch him and he did it. He stepped close to Ian and placed his ‘F-U-C-K’ hand on his ribs and Ian inhaled sharply.

“It hurt?”

“No. Not like when it first happened.”

“You need to let me help you Ian.”  
Mickey rubbed his hand up and down the bruise gently and felt Ian shudder. He looked up at Ian to find him staring at him. Then they just stood there looking at each other; Mickey had no idea for how long. 

“Will you come to the office today?” Mandy shouted on her way to the living room.  
Ian dropped his shirt and they stepped apart from each other. 

“Have you at least called the client to let him know you’re going to be fucking late?”

Mandy looked at him like he was an imbecile. “I’m not fucking stupid.” She had on a short black short and a white blouse. She picked up her handbag and put on her heels. “See you later moron. Ian?” She gave him a short wave and she was out the door.

Mickey turned to Ian, “How about you come to the office with me today and I can give you a break down of how we do things and then you can decide then if you want to join us?”  
“Okay.” Ian sniffed and nodded. “Yeah.”

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

“Nice office. Cosy.” Ian commented as he sat down across the desk from Mickey. 

Mickey scoffed, “Thanks, 'tis what I was going for.” He pulled a hard cover book from his desk drawer and flipped through it. He then realized he hadn’t taken his morning smoke and went and stood by the window. He took one from his pack and offered it to Ian but he just shook his head 'no'.  
“Quit.”

“Beer?” he nodded towards the direction of his mini fridge. 

“No thanks.”

“Mmh…” Mickey took one long drag. “A working dude that doesn’t smoke or drink. I’m pretty sure there is some fucking irony in there somewhere.”

Ian laughed. “I do drink just not too much; I’m kind of a lightweight.”

Mickey lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow. “With fucking Frank as your father?”

“And…” Ian continued. “It’s not even noon yet.”

Mickey shook his head. "Okay so basically clients call us and they ask for what they prefer and Mandy will send one of the girls or one of the guys." Ian nodded. "My clients know not to mishandle my workers of my fists would have to make good on their promise." He holds the cigarette between his teeth and folds his fists putting his tattoos on display. Ian gives him that beautiful dorky smile. "And if they think i'm kidding there's always my 38 caliber handgun."

Ian looks impressed. "Nice. What about the cops? That's like the worst part of all of this." Ian voices.

"I got it covered." Mickey puts out his cigarette and sits back at his desk. He sees Ian rub a hand across his face as he considers. 

"Fuck, fine."

"Yeah?" Mickey is surprised at how fast his heart is beating with excitement even though he manages to keep his expression neutral.

"Yeah. I'm assuming the money is good?"

Mickey can tell that this is a real concern. Again he wonders why money to Ian is so unusually crucial. "They make up to two grand per night. Depending on the client it could be more, could be less." 

Ian whistles. "Not gonna lie, sounds like a nice fucking deal."

"It is."

Ian looks at him like he did last week before he left and Mickey panics for a second. "Why are you so keen on helping me? From the moment we met," He leans forward with his elbows on his knees. "I mean i would have thought it was because we are both Southside but you didn't know who i was till this morning."

Mickey leans back on his chair and taps his desk with a pen.  
'I don't know what it is about you.'  
'I may be a little bit attracted to you and want you to be okay.'  
'You are too fucking beautiful to be suffering.'  
He doesn't say any of this. Instead he looks at Ian and leans forward too with his hands on his desk. 

"Maybe I am some kind of good fucking Samaritan after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like we say in our national language 'Asante' (thank you) for reading.  
> kudos and feedback are highly appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You cannot make Ian a God demn hooker!" 
> 
> "I am not making him do anything, come the fuck on!"

It was on Saturday morning and Mickey was hidden deep under the covers. Apparently it had rained the night before so they now had to endure to the fucking morning cold. He pulled on the covers even tighter. He lay there thinking about how he was going to break it to Mandy that Ian was now part of the team. 'i'm just gonna pull it off like a bandaid, go straight to the point' he concluded. From what he understood Ian and Mandy might have even hanged out a few times everytime Mandy went to see their brothers; if her suprise at seeing him in Evanston was anything to go by. 

He decided to grow some fucking balls and got up checking for the time. It was almost 8:00am. What was with him this days? He never used to get up until it was atleast 9:30; his body was really beginning to piss him off. His first stop was always the bathroom to piss and brush his teeth. He pushed the door and found Ian inside. He was about to apologise for budging in when he saw Ian tilt his head as if swallowing pills. Then he saw him put a lid on a yellow pill bottle. His reaction was instantaneous. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" 

"Taking my pills." Ian mumbled. 

"What?" Mickey asked. His heart was beating so fast from both worry and fear. Ofcause Ian was an addict. Ofcause he had to be some kind of fucking addict. In the past he had to send away a few working girls until they got cleaned up. "What the fuck is that Ian? I wanna help you man, but if you're some kind of addict..."

"What?! No!" Ian shouted clearly shocked and offended by the accusation.

"You were just..."

"Taking some pills yeah, but they're not fuckin drugs!" Mickey crossed his arms, raised an eyebrow and looked straight at him. Ian sighed and his shoulders slumped. "I'm fucking Bi-polar."

'Bi- what now?' Mickey wondered. "The fuck is that?" he walked towards the sink to pick up the pill bottle and saw they were several. He picked up the one labelled 'Lithium'.

"In simple terms it's basically highs followed by lows over and over again. But as long as I keep taking this I'm good." he explained. 

Mickey exhaled from relief "Never heard of it before." He stepped back. "All of them?" They were quite a number. "What happens if you don't?"

"They're pretty fucking important Mick. If i don't take them... Let's just say that's not an option."

"Okay... Okay." Then realisation hit him. "This is why you needed money so bad."

Ian nodded. "They are not cheap, it's the only reason I started doing... this. Any other job the cash just couldn't cover it. And without insurance..." He trailed off. 

"Okay cool." Mickey walked backwards towards the door. "You do your thing." 

"No, it's okay I'm done." He smiled at Mickey then laughed as he put his pills back in his bag. Mickey couldn't help but find that laugh sexy. "Can't believe you actually thought I was an addict. Talk about stereotyping." 

"Fuck you is what i just did." Ian gave him a look like 'you know that's what you just did' and he conceded. "Fine, I'm sorry or whatever."

"Wow, so heartfelt." He put a hand on his chest mockingly.

Mickey threw him out of the bathroom and went for his toothbrush. He could tell Ian had been happy to part with that particular piece of information. Ian peaked into the bathroom as he was brushing, 

"Mind if I change in your room? I just took a shower." Mickey nooded.

When he was done he walked into the kitchen to find Mandy making pancakes. "Oh my God." he gasped feigning shock. "No wonder it rained last night, 'Cause you were gonna make breakfast today!"

"Shut up i cook... Sometimes."

"Right." He laughed and got a cup from the cupboard then cleared his throat. "Okay so, Ian is going to be joining us." He added four tablespoons of sugar into his coffee as he waited for Mandy to say something. 

"With you being the muscle and me handling the meetings there is literally nothing else to do." She flipped the pancake currently on the pan and turned to look at him. "What do you wanna have him on as?" Mickey just took a sip of his coffee and stared back at her watching as realisation hit. "Mickey no!" She whispered and moved back to peep into the hallway. "You cannot make Ian a God demn hooker!" 

"I am not making him do anything, come the fuck on!"

"He's choosing to be a hooker?" She suddenly remembered she was cooking and quckly turned back to the pan. 

"The fuck do you think he's being doing this entire time?" Mickey finished his first cup and poured himself another.

"Fuck, he couldn't find anything else?" she sounded genuinely concerned. 

"Not for lack of trying." Ian answered joining them. He took the coffee pouring himself a cup and picked up one of the ready made pancakes. 

Mickey couldn't describe the happiness he felt watching Ian make himself at home like that. And he looked really good too, better than he had when Mickey first met him. Cleaner, healthier, the bruises were barely there, he looked really nice. And the hotness had somehow been amplified. 

Mandy turned off the gas and breathed in sharply. "Okay." She said in an exhale. "Okay." She repeated. 

"So what do you guys do on weekends?"  
Ian asked looking at them expectantly. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Monday morning Mandy was on her bed holding the black book. It contained the list of their regulars and some other shit Mickey had no idea what (whatever, it wasn't his department) but he knew they were pretty crucial. He sneaked in behind her to look over her shoulder. He perused through the names of the workers and yep, there was Ian's name next to an 'Andrew Hudges'? He looked closer and his chest touched Mandy's shoulder. She jumped startled and stood up with her hand on her chest.

"Mickey what the fuck?!" He lifted his hands in surrender and stepped back. "What are you doing?" 

"Nothing."

"Christ." She sat back down and was jolting down names and dates again. Mickey joined her on the bed and looked on while biting on his lower lip. She paused and looked at him. "Mickey, why are you here?"

"What, I can't fucking watch how you get things done?" he asked defensively.

"Since fucking when?" 

He shrugged. "Maybe I feel like being a hands on kind of boss or some shit."

She scoffed, "First of all, your not my boss, we're partners. Second, you're hovering."

"No I'm fucking not."

"Yes you are." She squinted at him. "This about Ian?"

"What? No."

She giggled. "He's my friend too Mickey, you don't have to worry about him."

"Yeah?" he asked doubtfully. "What do we know about this Hudges guy?"

"I," she emphasized by pointing at herself with the pen. "know that he is one of our best paying clients. I also know that he treats our guys right."

"Who normally sees him?" Mickey fished. 

"Victor or Shane." 

Mickey wanted real bad to ask why she didn't let one of them see this Andrew person today too, but knew it would sound suspicious so he left her alone and walked out of her room.

This was a bad fucking idea. This was not a good idea letting Ian be one of his workers feeling what he was feeling towards him. Unwarranted anger was coming on so he tried reigning it in. Who was this Andrew Ridges guy? Or was it Hudges? Who the fuck cared. How long had he been a regular? Would they meet at his house or at a hotel? 

"Hey Mick, rice?" Ian offered from the kitchen. 

"I'm good Gallagher. You cook?" He was by the door putting on his shoes. 

"Some. You headed to the office?" 

"Yeah."

Ian came closer with his bowl of rice and leaned on the couch watching Mickey. "Mandy is getting me my first client today." 

"Yeah i heard." Mickey replied drily.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, see you later Gallagher." 

It took everything he had not to bang the door on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for still sticking with me...  
> Kudos n comments welcome  
> *wink*wink*


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey did not even want to think about the money Ian was already bringing in. He was going to be a favorite with the clients, Mickey could tell and he did not know how he felt about that.

After leaving the office yesterday Mickey had gone to Pokey's after driving around for an hour and half. Where he had spent the night talking and drinking with the men also seated at the counter and slowly gotten shitfaced. Bob took away his keys and this morning he had woken up to find himself on the couch in the manager's office. He still felt a little drunk so he did not even bother calling Bob to ask for his keys. He walked home trying not to stagger; all he wanted was to get into his bed and sleep till next week.  
When he got in Ian and Mandy were playing cards, laughing while listening to music.

"Wow Mickey, the walk of shame? Never thought I'd get to see the day." Mandy laughed. 

Ian turned to look at him too. "You don't look like you've slept at all."

"I don't feel like I've slept at all." 

Mickey walked drowsily towards his room. Mandy said something to him but he didn't even hear it. He just really needed to crush, she would repeat it when he got up. In all his 23 years he doesn't remember alcohol having affected him this much. He could handle his liquor so feeling this was definitely new. 

*

Mickey woke up around 3:00 in the afternoon. He spotted a glass of water and some painkillers on his bedside table and did not hesitate to down them. He then went into the living room to join Mandy and Ian who were now watching a movie. 

"Oh look, he's alive." Mandy chastised. 

"Shove over faggots." Mickey replied as he took a seat between them. He saw Ian staring at him. "What?" 

Ian smiled and handed him the water that was infront of him. "You need this more than i do."

"Whatever." He took the lid off. "The fuck are you assholes watching anyway?" 

"Olympics." Ian replied.

"You serious?"

"Yeah, it's pretty fun Mick especially javelin." Mandy concured. 

Mickey was very much aware of Ian's presence on his right. They must have been siting very close because their legs were practically touching. Ian then got up to go get himself another bottle of water and when he sat back down Mickey could've sworn he sat closer. He could feel goosebumps all the way from his feet to his upper body. He watched Ian from his periphery and saw his eyes were glued to the TV. He was just beginning to hate that his attraction was one sided when he saw Ian swallow nervously. Ian then knocked his thigh against his and Mickey chanced a smile then turned his head to look at the red head. Ian just grinned back and went back to being engrossed by the TV. They did not talk or look at each other again but their thighs never once stopped touching. Mickey had never felt so great. 

Soon darkness fell and they ordered pizza. Mandy paid and they went to eat at the kitchen table. 

"Beer?" Mickey asked Ian as he handed Mandy hers. 

"Sure. Just one though." 

"So Ian, how did it go with Andrew last night?" Mandy took a bite from her slice as she waited on Ian to answer her. 

Mickey coughed. "Gotta pee."

After he was done he zipped up his trouser and decided to give it a few minutes so that by the time he headed back to the table they would be done with that topic of conversation. He leaned on the sink and looked at himself in the mirror; he was due for a shave. He heard laughter and Ian say something about Fiona. He recalled that was his sister. Iggy used to have the biggest crush on her. He deemed it probably safe to rejoin them.

"What about Fiona?" he asked as he took his seat and sipped his beer. 

"She just called." Ian answered him and Mickey nodded in acknowledgement. "So Mick, Mandy tells me the pimping business was your idea, how did that come about?"

"I just wanted a job where i could be my own fucking boss. And since Terry only taught us how to do Illegal shit, That's where I excelled at."

"Yeah, but i didn't want him dealing drugs even if it was something as simple as weed. One night while we were leaving Pisces i made a joke about how there were so many hookers on the street." Mandy added.

Mickey laughs at the memory. "And I thought all about what they must go through and I figured many wouldn't fucking turn down an opportunity to stick with what they were doing, and not have to deal with fucking cops or shitty clients."

"And here we are." Mandy finished.

"That's bad ass. What did you do when you first got here?" Ian leaned his hands on the table and looked at Mickey wanting to know more. Something about Ian's genuine curiosity did something to Mickey. 

"I umm... I was a mechanic for four years before i got tired of being treated like shit and having to tolerate it when the fucking salary wasn't even fucking worth it."

"I really admire your guts Mickey." 

Mickey felt a blush coming on so he drained his entire cold beer. He turned back to Ian to find him looking at him with an expression Mickey couldn't place. They stared at each other like the day with the bruise and only stopped when Mandy sat back at the table. 'Wait, when did she leave?' 

"That was Glen, he wants to meet you." 

"Who the fuck's Glen?" was it a client? Because Mandy knew he never met with clients unless it was to hand out a beat down. It was never because of pleasantries. 

"No. It's my... My boyfriend." Mandy replied with what Mickey could only describe as shyness. Since when was his sister shy? This Glan must be something. 

"Sure, no problem. Hope this Glan won't warrant a kick to his balls." 

She hit him with a crust on his cheek. "His name is Glen, with an 'e' and you're gonna like him. He wants to buy you lunch tomorrow."

"Well, would you look at that., I like him already." Mickey smirked and Ian laughed. 

"I'm really glad your in a relationship Mands." Ian told her and squeezed her shoulder. 

"Yeah well, he wants to chat so..." She took her slices and beer with her. "Night fuckers."

"Ian turned his whole body towards Mickey and held onto his beer. "What about you Mickey?"

"What about me?"

"You seeing someone?"

"Who the fuck wants to know?"

Ian smirked and diverted his eyes to his lips for a second but was back to looking at him. 'I did not just imagin that, right?' Mickey couldn't help but wonder. 

"Me."

"Why?" and Ian did it again and Mickey knew he did not imagin it this time.

"No reason." Ian replied nonchalantly and got up. "It's only 9:00, you wanna watch a movie with me?" he headed into the living room and started surfing the channels.

Mickey was not very good at this. He was not good at flirting or reading signs; he was used to always getting to. Anytime he wanted to get laid he and the other party both knew what they wanted and just went straight to the point. So right now he felt like a fish out of water, didn't know if Ian was flirting with him or just being extra friendly. But whatever it was, he liked it very much.  
Mickey joined Ian on the couch and they sat pretty close to each other. Not as close as before but still close. Ian scooted closer and Mickey's heart began to race. Some movie was playing but he would be lying if he said he knew what it was about. And he didn't care. He was comfortable with just sitting next to this very warm body and enjoying his presence -seriously though, he was really warm- but that was until Ian asked him a question about the movie thrice. So he decided to concentrate. He however realised that didn't work when Ian shook him up after he had apparently fallen asleep on the red head's shoulder. He hoped to God he hadn't drooled on him. Mickey got up and headed to his room gesturing for Ian to follow him so he could get his beddings. 

"Goodnight Mick, thanks for keeping me company."

"I fell asleep." 

Ian laughed. "Still." 

Mickey thumbed his lower lip. "Yeah, you too."

* * * * * * * * 

Mickey stood by his office window smoking as usual and thought about everything. By everything he meant Ian. He had known the hot red head for a span of two weeks now and he was generally a nice fucking guy. He was sweet, genuine, goodlooking as hell, it was really hard not to get even more attached to the guy. His good nature was what was especially really drawing Mickey in. The attraction he was feeling towards this guy was fucking insane. And to be honest a little scary. He had never felt this before and God knows he had fucked around plenty. Others even hotter than Ian, well almost. And never had he felt this before. He wouldn't call it love but he was beginning to think that word wasn't so none-existant after all. 

He looked at the time on his phone 10:40. Twenty more minutes and everyone would come in for the Tuesday briefing. He needed to get his act together and learn how to control himself. Ian had been on two dates with clients now and each time Mickey had to try his hardest not to fucking blow up. Because then he would have to explain to Ian why he didn't want him meeting clients and he was not ready for that. He thought about Sunday night; the dinner, the movie, the touching, the long glances. How nice it had all been. Ian laughing, the three of them getting along. It was one of the best nights Mickey could ever remember having. And all they did was sit around, converse and watch a movie that he quickly fell asleep on. That had been his favorite part; the couch. 

Mickey watched as all 12 of his employees walked in with Mandy trailing behind them. They situated themselves all over the office like they always did. Some on his two couches, others on the seats infront of his desk while Mandy came and stood next to him behind his desk. 

"Okay so first thing first, for those who haven't met him yet we have a new addition, that's Ian Gallagher." he pointed at him and they all turned to look at him. Ian waved timidly at them. A couple of 'hey Ian's were said around the room. 

"Any misconducts, any harassment from the cops, any problems at all?" Mandy asked looking at each one of them. 

Mickey was half hoping someone would say something so he could crash some skulls. It had been quite a while and frankly he needed to let off some steam. But as usual no one had anything to report. Turns out his reputation preceded him. Dangit! 

"You know no one is gonna want to fuck with us with a big bad sexy boss like you." Victor offered being his usual flirty self. Everyone laughed and Mickey smiled shaking his head while Ian raised his head sharply at that statement. He look at Victor taking him in and then went back to looking at the carpet. 

Mickey watched all of them walk out one by one including Ian. He had an appointment for 12:00 noon -Mickey had checked- with the same Hudges fucker. Mickey did not even want to think about the money Ian was already bringing in. He was going to be a favorite with the clients, Mickey could tell and he did not know how he felt about that. 

Mandy closed the black book and made to walk out the door. She stopped and turned to face him as if she'd forgotten something. 

"You never told me how you liked Glen."

"Who, glasses?"

Mandy rolled her eyes. "Don't let the glasses fool ya, he's a wild one." She wiggled her brows suggestively. 

"Ugh! Nobody wants to know that shit." he waved her off and she laughed. "Hey Mandy,"

"Yeah?"

"How old is this Hudges guy?"

"Twenty six."

Mickey inhaled sharply and sat back. He was royally screwed. And not in a good way. 

 

* * * * * * * * * * * * 

Mickey was headed home when he got a call from the precinct. 

"Mickey," He stopped on his tracks. It was Ian. "I need your help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like i used too many words to xplain too little in this chapter. Which is y am gonna have the next one up in a few.
> 
> As usual,  
> Asante for reading.  
> Kudos and comments please, love hearing your thoughts! 
> 
> #GodBless


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You ever, come near Gallagher again and I promise you they will never find your body. You hear me?"

Mickey ran to his apartment building like his life depended on it. He got into his car and rushed as fast as he could while still trying to stay within the speed limits. When he got close to the police station he dialed officer Warren's number. He picked up on the second ring. 

"Yo, you got one of my boys in there."

"Shit, how long has he been in here?"

"I don't know man, didn't ask. Would you just get him the fuck out of there?"

"Yeah, of course. Though I gotta tell ya, been here all day and haven't seen any of your people get brought in."

"He's fucking new." Mickey snapped.

"Okay, okay relax," He could hear officer Warren shuffling some papers on the other end. "name?"

"Ian Gallagher."

"Wh... What?" Warren stuttered. 

"Ian Gallagher man. You know what? Let me park, be there in a bit."

Mickey was forced to park quite a distance from the entrance which he found highly inconvenient. He jogged up to the precinct's entrance, got in and waited by the seats near the front desk for Warren to bring Ian out.  
Twenty minutes and Ian still hadn't come out yet. He stood up and looked around but Warren was nowhere in sight. What was the fucking hold up?  
Just when he was about to redial the fucker's number he saw them walk towards him. As far as he could tell Ian looked fine; physically atleast. He exhaled his pent up breath in relief and walked outside to wait for them. Warren looked at the ground the entire time which was a little weird to Mickey. He also looked a little... nervous? Mickey wasn't sure but whatever it was, he was acting shifty as fuck. Ian on the other hand was something Mickey had never seen him as before; mad as hell. His jaw was tight and his face was almost as red as his hair. He walked hurriedly towards Mickey and stood behind him crossing his arms and sneering at the cop. Mickey figured out Warren must have been the one who arrested Ian. 

"Now that you know he's one of mine this ain't gonna happen again, right?" Mickey clarified just to be on the safe side. 

Warren coughed and still wouldn't look at Mickey. "Yeah... yeah sure."

"The fuck's up with you? Is there some' I gotta worry about?" The officer's behavior was beginning to worry him.

"No, of course not. I always got you, you know that. He looked once at Ian but then looked at Mickey. "Everything's fine." Ian scoffed. 

Something didn't feel right. With Ian's line of work this couldn't be the first time he got picked up, so why was he so mad at Warren?

"Something happen?" he asked Ian now fully on high alert. 

"Nothing." Warren answered instead. 

"Didn't fucking ask ya." He growled turning to look at Warren. "Was talking to him." he nodded towards Ian. 

Ian clicked his tongue. "This is who you trust as your inside man? He picked me up when I was leaving the hotel, disgusting piece of wet dog shit!"

"Hey, hey now." Warren took a step towards Ian but Mickey stopped him by placing a hand on his chest. "Can we atleast not talk about this here, by the entrance?" he pointed at the precinct his eyes pleading. 

Mickey needed to get to the bottom of this so they walked towards where he had parked his car. He leaned on the bonnet and looked at the men infront of him; one fuming, one... apologetic?

"Can someone please start fucking talking?" he asked impatiently. 

"Mickey man, you've got to understand."

Mickey stood up straight. "What do I gotta understand?"

"I didn't know he was one of yours."

'what was he on about?' "Da fuck are you talking about?"

Warren shifted nervously on his feet. "Him and me," he gestured between him and Ian. "we used to have an arrangement."

Mickey didn't need to hear anything else. He pictured this stupid cop touching Ian, kissing Ian, fucking Ian, BLACKMAILING Ian and that was enough to set him off. He dropped him in one swift punch to his mouth and followed him to the ground. He punched him thrice till he drew blood.

"Mickey please stop, he wasn't working for you at the time." He pleaded. Mickey punched him again. "What the fuck are you doing, you want me to go back in there and tell them what you do? Expose your entire God-demn business?" Warren threatened. 

Mickey rubbed his left hand -that wasn't bloodied- across his face and got up. He gave Warren a kick to the stomach. He then bent down and gave him a smile that could only be described as pure evil. "Yeah sure, you do that. And while you're at it, tell them how you been fucking and blackmailing a hooker and taking money from me, a pimp for two fucking years!" Warren sighed, defeated. Mickey got a hold of his blue stupid fucking shirt. "You ever, come near Gallagher again and I promise you they will never find your body. You hear me?" Warren nodded. "I asked you a fucking question."

"Yeah, yeah I got it I'm sorry."

"Save it." Mickey got up and unlocked his car. "Get in." he told Gallagher and they started driving back home in silence. 

"Mickey." Ian timidly called while playing with his hands.

Mickey sniffed and thumbed his nose. "Yeah?" 

"Thank you, for today ."

"Told you I'd take care of you."

"Yeah."

Mickey was curious about something though. "You didn't..." he trailled off. 

"No." Ian replied looking at him. "Not today." 

Mickey looked straight ahead as he kept driving. He was feeling all kinds of emotions right now. "But you used to." Wasn't really a question. Ian nodded. "He's like fucking 50 man."

"He was also my stay out of jail free card. I figured I already did it for a living. Why not do it for my freedom too?" The vulnerable looking red head replied softly looking out the window. Mickey wanted nothing more than to reach out and hold his hand right now. 

"Aye, it's cool, you did what you had to do." Mickey reassured him. He really hated Ian's unhappy face. And he was rewarded when Ian gave him one beautiful smile. He smiled back.

"You know," Ian started. "If I didn't work for you, and if you weren't Mandy's brother, I'd almost consider what you did back there hot." he teased with one of those sexy smirkes he always seemed to have on majority of the time. 

"Yeah?" Mickey teased back. 

"Yeah."

"And now that I am both those things?" Mickey parked and sat back waiting on Ian's answer. 

Ian gave him another big beautiful smile. "Then no, it wasn't hot." He replied before getting out of the car.

* * *

"You want some fucking cocoa or some shit? It always makes me feel better after a long fucking day." He shut the door and faced Ian who dropped unceremoniously on the couch. 

"Yeah, thanks."

"Kay, let me just get this fucker's blood off of me." He thoroughly washed his hands then went to change his shirt. He had just put on a clean white shirt when he received a call from Caela another one of his girls.

"Sup." 

"Mick... Mickey, please help me."

"Caela what the fuck! Are you hurt?" 

"Pre... pretty bad Mickey... please." She started crying. 

This fucking day!

"Hey Gallagher, one of the girls is in trouble, I gotta go. Where the fuck are you?" Mickey asked Caela at the same time Ian asked "You want me to come with?" But Mickey was already out the door and headed to the hotel.

* * * * * * * *

 

Mickey called Mandy as he got into the elevator. "Who the fuck was Caela sapposed to see today?" He asked as soon as she picked up.

"Mick?" she asked sounding confused.

"C'mon Mandy, she's in trouble."

He could hear Mandy flip through pages from what could only be the black book. "Yeah, It's his first time with us though."

"Fuck." This couldn't be good.

"His name is Steven Anderson." 

"Get me everything you can on him then call me the fuck back." 

He got off the elevator and opened the door to room 312, very slowly. He pulled out his handgun and looked around. In different circumstances he would have admired the room. Today he went straight for the bed Caela was lying on with a neck so red he froze. She was only wearing lingerie and there were fingerprints around her neck like she had been strangled. There were hand prints on her arms too and she was nose bleeding. 

"He still here?" Mickey was so angry he wanted to headbutt the wall. He looked at the floor where he was standing on and there was blood. With the bruises on her stomach there was no way she had gotten up by herself. She stared back at him and tried to speak but nothing came out. She then pointed at her jaw. 

"Dammit Caela."

That's when he heard the tap from the bathroom close that he had not realised was on. He then heard the door to the bathroom close too. Mickey drew his gun again waiting for the asshole to emerge. Caela was trying to say something but he didn't care. He was going to teach this motherfucker a lesson, one way or another.

The man walked out holding a wet towel and stopped immediately, shocked to see a gun pointed at him. He dropped the towel and raised both this hands.

"Mickey?"

Mickey shook his head to ensure he wasn't seeing wrong. "You have got, to be fucking shitting me!" He lowered his gun and took a step closer to the guy and punched the glasses right off his face.

"Jesus Christ Mickey!" 

"Glen, you had better have a good fucking reason for being here or it's gonna be your blood on those fucking sheets!"

Glen swallowed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a second, just a second Mickey forgot about everything, about the stress he was on, for that one second he wished he was by Ian's side. Doing nothing, and just being there with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, this one is mostly dialogue.

Glen looked hesitant to explain his presence so Mickey made towards him.

"Mickey wait, i didn't do this." Glen pleaded.

"Oh really?" Mickey asked sarcastically. "Because I don't see anybody else here." he gestured to the room.

"I... I" The idiot stuttered. Mickey had had enough. He prepared to punch him again when Caela spoke up.

"Mickey, no!" she managed to sit up. 

Mickey looked at her and decided to change tactics. He dialled Mandy's number. 

"I'm working on it. I have found where he works but i haven't placed his home address yet."

"Mandy..."

"Hang up and let me explain." Glen interupted. 

Mickey placed the phone on his chest covering the mouthpiece. "Give me one good fucking reason why i shouldn't tell my sister to drop your fucking ass, right now." 

"Because it's not what it looks like, please I love her." 

"Shut the fuck up! You're in a hotel room, with one of my girls while she's half naked and bloodied." 

"See, you keep saying that. 'Your girls' what does that mean?"

"You're not in a position to be asking any questions asshole!" he put the phone back to his ear.

"I know what it must look like but..." 

"It's not him." Caela whispered from her position and Mickey hanged up the phone. He tucked the gun in his jeans and started looking around. "Where are your clothes? We gotta get you to a fucking hospital."

"The other room. But we can't go to the hospital. They will ask questions."

Mickey sighed, she was right. He went to fetch her clothes. He came back to find Glen dabbing the wet towel on her nose though the nose bleed had stopped by now. So that's what he had intended to do. Still didn't explain why he was here. Before he could voice his thoughts he received a call from Ian. He gave Caela the clothes. 

"Put this on. Be right back." He went back to the other room and sat on one of the white leather couches. "Hey." He rubbed his temple already feeling the exhaustion. 

"Mickey?" he sounded so worried and Mickey was so touched, the proverbial butterflies were back. 

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay?"

"Not really. But I'm handling it." he rubbed a hand across his face. He remembers wishing for a little action this morning but Jesus Christ.

"Are YOU okay?"

For a second, just a second Mickey forgot about everything, about the stress he was on, for that one second he wished he was by Ian's side. Doing nothing, and just being there with him. 

"Yeah, I'm good."

He heard Ian's exhale in relief. "Okay... okay."

"Will be back soon, i just gotta take care of a few things." he heard Ian hum in agreement and he hanged up. 

He dialed Mandy's number and told her to go ahead to Caela's apartment they would meet her there. He went back to the other room and apart from the marks on her neck, he was glad to see Caela looked better than when he found her. He still didn't feel comfortable letting her walk though so he carried her out. When he had her safely inside the back seat of his cadillac escalade, he stopped Glen from getting into his own car.

"Nah-ah, in here." Glen got into the passenger seat and they were off to Caela's place. 

* * *

Mandy looked like she didn't know what to address first; Caela's physical state, or her boyfriend's presence. 

"What tha...? What the fuck Mickey?!"

"Hey babe." Glen pulled Mandy into a hug that she didn't return due to her confusion. 

Mickey huffed. This guy was unbelievable. "Which way is her room? Let's go." 

"I'm so sorry Caela, this is all my fault." Mandy apologised.

Caela shook her head about to protest but Mickey beat her to it. "How's this your fucking fault?" 

"Everyone knows how you do things Mickey, including new clients. I stopped vetting them thoroughly months ago because I knew no one would ever dare... I should have... I should have..."

"Aye, I'll take care of it. C'mon."

After Caela was safely under the covers and Mandy had given her water and something to eat, they went and sat around the living room. 

"Start fucking talking." Mickey was done mincing words. 

Glen took off his glasses and wiped them. "It's my dad."

They waited for him to elaborate but he just stared back at them. "Fucking clarify man! I'm done wasting time. Don' make me carry out my threat."

"Hey asshole, that's my boyfriend." Mandy defended him. 

Mickey didn't say anything except raise and eyebrow at Glen.

He stood up and started pacing. My... father, he... this wasn't the first time." Mickey leaned back and folded his arms.

"Okay, back up, back up, back the fuck up!" Mandy exclaimed. "Steve Anderson is your father?"

"Yeah. He does this almost all the time. Then calls me to take care of it."

"So you're telling me when i found you at the hotel you were about to 'take care of it'?" Glen nodded. "How?" 

"I just take care of the injuries and compensate them. Financially."

Mickey clicked his tongue. "And it has never occured to you to call the cops?"

"You know you're just as bad as he is, right?" Mandy stood up and seconded. 

"What i'm i supposed to do? He is my father! He has always been there for me! I am a doctor, when he calls of course I'm going to be there!" Somewhere in the back of Mickey's mind registered the doctor part but filled it for another time. 

"Yeah, but all you're doing is fuelling his behavior!" Mandy yelled back. "He will never stop hurting these girls if he knows he can always count on you Glen!"

Glen rubbed at his eyes and sighed. "What do you want me to do?" 

Mandy stepped closer to him and held his face in her hands. "I want you to be the good guy that i know you are and stop encouraging his actions." 

"Okay." Mickey got up. "Here's the thing Romeo and Juliet, you're gonna have to resolve this without me. Glasses," he snapped his fingers at Glen. "Mandy couldn' find your asshole father's address, what is it?"

He walked towards the door and looked at Glen waiting for an answer. "What are you going to do to him?"

"Not your fucking concern."

"You gonna kill him?"

Mickey sniffed and thumbed his nose. "I see how you would think that, but no. Address."

"Texting you now." he gave Mandy his phone to write Mickey's number and Mickey headed back home. 

*

As soon as he shut the door and took off his shoes Ian was by his side. 

"How did everything go?"

"It hasn't yet, we'll see." Mickey replied heading into the kitchen. He could really use a beer. He was suprised to see food already laid out on the kitchen table and a beer. "What the fuck's going on?"

Ian held onto his shoulders and led him to his usual chair and uncapped his beer. "You sounded really stressed on the phone so i made you dinner."

Mickey looked at him suspiciously as he bit on the delicious chicken. "Thanks."

Ian started massaging him and bent down to whisper on his ear. "See, I can take care of you too." Mickey almost choked on his food and had to take a gulp of his cold beer. "Who was the girl?"

"Caela."

"Jesus." he started massaging his back and it felt amazing Mickey couldn't help the moan that escaped him. "Right there?"

"Fuck yeah" Mickey groaned and they both froze at the same time. "Umm, thanks." he shook Ian's hands off him before his half chub became a full chab.

Ian took his chair beside Mickey. "So who was the client?" Ian asked. There was an unsaid agreement not mention what had just happened.

"Glen's fucking father. I'm paying him a visit first thing tomorrow morning."

"Can I come?"

"What the fuck for?" Mickey finished his food and put his empty plate in the sink. 

"I don' know, back up? Shit happens, you never know." he took a sip from Mickey's beer.

Mickey scoffed but surprise, surprise he didn't mind the idea. "6:00 o'clock, be ready."

"AM?" 

"Too early for you?" Mickey teased.

"Fuck off!" Ian laughed. "I'll be ready." 

 

* * * * *

"This is so exciting. How often do you do this? I feel like... I feel like... This is so exhilarating." Ian rambled as he literally jumped around all giddy on the passanger seat.

"Would you calm the fuck down?" Mickey chuckled. 

They pulled over and packed outside this big impressive house in an equally impressive neighbourhood. Mickey checked to confirm it was the address and they got out with Ian grabbing his briefcase. He took one last drag of his cigarette, dropped it on the doorstep and rang the bell. This old guy wearing only a robe and boxers (how convinient) opened the door.  
He took in the guys infront of him no doubt wondering what a guy wearing a shirt with cut off sleeves and knuckle tattoos was doing by his door.

"I think you've got the wrong house." he started closing the door. Mickey stopped it with his foot and pushed at the door and they both got in forcefully. 

"Steve fucking Anderson, the man himself." 

"In the flesh." Ian finished. 'the stupid dork.' Mickey shook his head and hid his smile. 

He saw the table near the stairs right where they were standing and pointed at it, gesturing for Ian to place the briefcase ontop of it. 

"I'm going to call the cops." Anderson said. 

"Yeah?" Mickey picked up the phone that was on the same table and threw it at him. "Go right ahead."

"Yeah, and don't forget to mention how you hired a girl for sex and then strangled and hit her leaving her bloodied." Ian added. 

Mickey was impressed. 

"What do you want?" Anderson conceded. 

"Glad you fucking asked." Mickey opened the briefcase. "You touch one of my girls, you pay for it. Option a, baseball bat." Ian lifted it. "option b, whip." Ian put the bat down and lifted the whip showing it to Anderson. "What the fuck are you doing?" seriously, this guy was unbelievable. 

"I'm assisting." Ian answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't have to keep showcasing them, like we want him to fucking buy them or some shit."

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" 

This fucking guy.

"You seriously want me to pick what you're going to use to beat me up?" Anderson interrupted their moment. Rude.

"Oh, great you're catching on."

"Including the.. the knife and the gun?" 

"Don't worry, no one is dying today." Ian reassured.

"Hurry the fuck up, we ain't got all fucking day."

Anderson pulled the robe tighter around himself nervously. "The... the whip."

Ian took the liberty of forcefully taking the asshole's robe off. Mickey landed the first whip.

"Fuuuuuck!" Anderson yelled and touched his neck. There was a clear line of where the whipped had hit. From his neck to his stomach. "Look hey, you seem like a reasonable guy. I'm sure we can come to some kind of agreement. You're a pimp, you appreciate the value of money." Anderson went to his kitchen and came back with a bulk of money. "Fifty thousand dollars. Call us even yeah?"

Ian grabbed the whip angrily and landed two more on his back. "Not everything can be solved with fucking money. What gives you the right to go beating on innocent girls?" Whip, whip.

"Jesus fucking Christ! Enough!" Anderson pleaded. 

Ian gave Mickey the whip back. "Should have fucking thought about that," Whip. "before you," Whip. "laid your hands." Whip. "on Caela." Whip. Whip. Whip.

Mickey looked at Anderson satisfied to see his entire body was red, but he still punched him for good measure. "Think it goes without saying you're not allowed to use my fucking services again."

Mickey picked up the money, handed Ian the whip, who spit on Anderson before putting it in the briefcase and they left the premises. 

"Say what you might." Ian started, "But I think we make a pretty good team."

Mickey chuckled as they drove away. He didn't disagree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asante as always for the kudos and comments. I totally c what other writers mean when they say kudos n comments are their motivation. 
> 
> Also am watching prison break and i just saw Dennis a.k.a Terry and he's a good guy here, it's so weird to see. he hee
> 
>  
> 
> #StayBlessed


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ian..." Mickey called warningly. 
> 
> "He's lying Mick." 
> 
> "Why would I lie about that? He has had it in for me since he got here Mickey, i don know what I did to the guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments give me life like, u don even know!  
> So, here's another chapter.

It was on Tuesday and Mickey was watching a movie on his laptop in his office. He got up and took a beer from his mini-fridge while waiting for everyone to show up even though it was a bit early. Since last Wednesday he doesn't think a day has gone by that he hasn't thought about what happened. Not the beating up the geezer part, he was used to that. He couldn't stop thinking about the doing it with Ian part. He had lost count of how many times he had had to stiffle his moans in the shower as he came picturing the guy, thinking about that massage. He could swear everyday he fell deeper and deeper into what he was feeling about Ian Gallagher. And he knew that Ian enjoyed spending time with him too.

Ian didn't eat until Mickey had arrived home so they could do it together. Ian always insisted on making them dinner -Mickey had let it slip he preferred home made food to take out- and Ian was always insisting on staying up late after dinner to watch a Movie with Mickey until they both felt sleepy.  
Last week on saturday morning he had even found himself in bed and had had no recollection of getting there. All he remembers was having fallen asleep while watching TV like he always did. Since he always slept in his boxers and he had woken with his sweatpants on, he was 110% sure Ian had carried him to bed. But hell would freeze over before he asked Ian about it. 

He really wished there was a way to stop the red head from working. But Ian needed the money and Mickey had a feeling he wouldn't take well to Mickey offering to buy the meds for him. So he had decided to come up with another job for Ian to do. What, he had no idea yet. But whatever it was he had to do it fast because Hudges was seeing Ian too frequently. And Mickey wouldn't feel jealous -yes he had finally accepted that painful twist in his gut everytime Ian had to meet with the guy was jealousy- if Hudges was a geriatric viagroid like most their clients but he was 26 for fuck's sake! 

His phone beeped and he pulled on his drawer to remove his phone. He spoted the money he and Ian had taken from Anderson. He hadn't known what to do with it for a while but he had decided he would give half to Caela and 5 to Ian for his help. The rest he'd keep for a rainy day. He read the text.  
'Not gonna make it 2day assface. Talk later' accompanied by the peace emoji. 

Mickey figured his sister and glasses were still trying to move on from what happened. Mandy had been pretty mad. But even though what Glen had done was wrong, it didn't change that he was a nice guy with a big heart that was in love with Mandy. So he hoped they would be able to move forward. 

"Fuck off!"

"No you fuck off!"

"Point at me one more time and I swear to God."

"You'll do what? Huh? You've been here five minutes and you think you're hot cake now?"

Mickey heard someone hit the wall with a loud thump and he rushed to the window. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He opened the door and stepped out. "Get in, both of you." 

Both tall men; one blond and one red head got into his office with their heads bowed clearly embarassed. He decided to start with the one who had been here longer. 

"Vic start talking." he leaned on his desk and crossed his arms. 

Victor huffed. "Howdy-doody over here started it."

"Fuck you." Ian spat.

Mickey held up a hand at Ian. "How did he start it?" he directed the question at Victor but was still facing Ian. 

"I was walking here minding my own business when he walked past me, pushing me roughly with his shoulder. And I was not gonna take that shit lying down." Victor complained. 

"Liar." 

"Ian..." Mickey called warningly. 

"He's lying Mick." 

"Why would I lie about that? He has had it in for me since he got here Mickey, i don know what I did to the guy." 

"Okay, alright." Mickey held up his hands. "Take a walk Vic."

"But Mickey..." The blond whined.

"It's okay, I got this, I'll talk to him. Go take a walk and come back when it's time for the briefing, with the rest. 

Victor nodded and left reluctantly.

Both men stood there in silence for a few minutes with Ian still facing the floor. Mickey cleared his throat and went around his desk to sit. 

"Explain yourself Gallagher."

"He..."

"Did not start shit." Mickey interupted. "I have known Victor for longer than you have, he doesn't strike unless provoked. So what did you do?"

Ian blushed and Mickey knew a guilty face when he saw one. 

"Gallagher..." Ian shrugged. "You started a fight with him for no reason?"

"No, I had a reason." 

"Then what was it?" Mickey stood up and went back to leaning on the front of his desk. "Why did you do it Ian?" he asked softly.

Then it occured to him this could be about a client. God forbid this be about Hudges. He had gotten a hold of the black book and neither Victor nor Shane had seen Hudges ever since Ian showed up. This realisation was so painful he immediatley got angry. 

He stood up straight, "This about Hudges?"

Ian looked up at that. "No." his tone implied he did not understand why Mickey had come to that conclusion. 

But the answer still didn't help with Mickey's anger because it could still be another fucking client. "But it's because of a guy." Ian nodded. 

Mickey couldn't breathe. He... he...

He couldn't breathe but for another reason. A better reason. Ian had walked closer to him and was now boxing him in. Mickey held onto his desk his knuckles turned white. He could feel Ian's breath fanning his face. The red head was looking at him straight in the eyes. He took his hands off Mickey's desk and stepped even closer, stood up straight holding onto Mickey's waist. 

"Yeah, it's about a guy."

Mickey exhaled shakily. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Ian licked Mickey's lower lip. He then looked into Mickey's eyes and did it again. Mickey licked the same lip on instinct and Ian moaned. He leaned closer and brushed his lips against Mickey's. Mickey automatically closed his eyes and enjoyed the tingly sensation going up and down his body. Ian took it further and sucked on Mickey's upper lip, the brunette moaned and sucked on Ian's bottom lip. God, his lips were soft. They were also the sweetest thing Mickey has ever tasted. 

Ian licked on Mickey's lip again and Mickey moaned again; Ian took the opportunity to slip his tongue in. Mickey sucked on it greedily. Ian tasted like coffee and toothpaste. Mickey found that combination delicious. He tilted his head and put his tongue in Ian's mouth who sucked on it just as eagerly as Mickey. This was amazing. This was so good. Mickey wanted to stay like this forever. Right here. Just kissing Ian's gorgeous lips until they both passed out due to lack of oxygen.  
He could feel Ian's hard on against his thigh and Jesus Fucking Christ he was huge. Just the way Mickey liked it. Ian stepped back and Mickey whimpered from the loss. That was when he heard movement outside and he went back to his seat behind his desk. What a great start to his day.

* * * * 

The meeting took longer than it usually did. He had to update them on what happened with Caela and they were happy to know he took care of it like he always did. He released them an hour later after he had reminded them to be extra careful and told the ladies to purchase pepper sprays. He also reminded them it was now three months since they all go tested and that he would be taking their results on Thursday.  
The testing was more for their benefit than his. He just never wanted the possibility of not using protection to even be an option.

"Caela, Vic and Gallagher, stay back."

They stayed seated while the rest left. He gestured for Caela to step closer while he handed her the envelope that contained the 25 grand.

"This is for you." she screamed. "Had to make sure you got something for your troubles right?" 

She nodded wiping away her tears and came to hug him. He actually got up to meet her halfway.  
"Spend it fucking wisely." 

Mickey didn't know if she would use it to find a better line of employement or would keep working for him but he figured he'd find out soon enough. She went and hugged the other two on her way out due to her excitement and Mickey couldn't help but laugh.

"As for you two. I wanna see everyone getting along. Gallagher, we agreed you should apologise."

He watched Victor grin triumphantly and shook his head. 

"I'm sorry i pushed you, it won't ever happen again." 

They shook hands and Victor walked out. 

"I didn't believe you." Mickey told the red head who was walking slowly towards him.

Ian looked at him and winked as he continued walking closer. "So they get tested every 3 months, huh?"

"Yep."Mickey watched as Ian sat on his desk infront of him. "When was the last time you did it?"

"Don' remember." 

"Want me to come with?" Mickey offered.

"Sure." 

Ian then stood up and knelt between his legs. He intertwined both their hands as they stared at each other for a while. He then let go of Mickey's hands and held his head with both hands as he crushed their lips together. Mickey could only pull him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u for reading...  
> Kudos/comments highly appreciated!
> 
> Muah!!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey didn't understand how this could feel so normal. Just gazing into each other's eyes like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna thank my 4 faithful commentors. You know who you are. *wink*wink*  
> Your motivation is what drives me. :)))

Demnit it was raining again. One minute it was hot as balls the next it was chilly as fuck. Mickey hated undecided weather. He got into the elevator and balanced the shopping, his wet jacket and hot, well now lookwarm soup. Mandy had told him to bring home some chicken soup. Why anyone would drink that shit willingly was beyond him. 

He walked in and had to pause for a minute. Glen was seated on the recliner channel surfing while Mandy hovered over a lump under several blankets. So that's who the soup was for. He took off his shoes and hanged his wet jacket automatically heading to the kitchen to re-heat the soup. 

"When the fuck did you get sick?"

"Mmm oke p k this." Ian replied inaudibly.

"What's that mumbles?" he chuckled as he handed Mandy the soup.

Ian uncovered his face fully. "I woke up like this." he clarified. 

"C'mon, seat up." Mandy helped him sit up and sat next to him. "Sorry we had to use some of your blankets Mick, he was shivering."

"Is cool." Mickey replied and turned to Glen. "Whats up glasses?"

"Went to visit my dad the day after you, paid him a visit." Mickey raised an eyebrow at him waiting to see where he was going with this. "You did some damage man, now I know never to mess with you." he raised his beer bottle in salute. "Respect."

"Demn straight."

Ian laughed even though it came out muffled. "Thanks for the soup Mick." 

Mickey waved away his gratitude.

The four of them sat there watching '1000 ways to die' with Ian dozing on and off. Soon Mandy and Glen said their goodnights and it was just Mickey and Ian in the living room. Mickey put the TV on mute and went to join Ian on the couch. 

"Hey." he ran the back of his palm against Ian's cheek.

"Hey." the red head smiled. He sounded so groggy. 

"You think the soup helped?" 

Ian coughed. "I don' know. But I couldn't keep anything else down." 

Mickey could see Ian was still shivering. "C'mon, let's go to bed."

"In your room?" Mickey nodded. "Together?"

"You're sick man, I'm not gonna let you sleep on the fucking couch." 

Ian laughed lowly. "My prince." 

"Fuck you is what I am."

They got into bed with boxers and t-shirts on then faced each other. Mickey didn't understand how this could feel so normal. Just gazing into each other's eyes like that. He pushed back the hair on Ian's forehead. It felt good so he did it again. And again.

"When was your last boyfriend?" Ian held onto the hand on his cheek.

"Never had one." Mickey replied as he rubbed his cheek with his thumb. "Why?"

Ian looked at Mickey's pillow. "No reason." he muttered. 

Mickey smirked knowingly. "You gotta get some sleep man, give the drugs and the soup a chance to work." he took his hand lower and started caressing Ian's neck and was rewarded with a satisfied sigh. "You take your meds?"

Ian nodded closing his eyes. Mickey scooted closer and Ian pulled back looking at Mickey. "What are you doing?"

"I want to kiss you, is that alright?"

"Ofcause i just... don't want you to catch this cold." 

"I don't give a shit." 

Mickey moved forward into Ian's eager lips. Second time they were kissing and the jitters were still there, stronger. So he got closer and held onto Ian's waist deepening the kiss, Mickey wondered if he would ever stop feeling like this. If a time would come when he would stop loving Ian's kisses so much. Because he could tell he was already on the verge of getting addicted. He gave Ian one last peck and went back to his pillow but Ian moved with him and claimed his lips again. Mickey forced himself to pull away.

"C'mon man, you need to sleep."

Ian laughed. "Can't help that you're such a good kisser." Mickey's neck and face felt all warm and he knew he was blushing. "Miiiiiick." Ian whined and Mickey found it extremely endearing. "The last one. One tiny-winy last smooch" the red head pouted and Mickey just knew that was him pulling out the big guns. 

"Okay, the last one. But only if you promise to sleep."

"You gonna hold me?" Ian asked innocently.

"Yeah Ian, I'll hold ya."

Ian came closer and pulled Mickey in by his neck. He looked at Mickey's lips and the brunette watched his eyes. His feelings for Ian, right this minute increased tenfold. They kissed for another minute. He relished in this intimacy and knew he would never get enough.

"Goodnight Ian, turn around."

Ian obliged and faced the other way. Mickey put his hand around his chest and pulled him closer to his chest. Ian in turn pushed his ass towards him.

"Mmm, so comfortable. I could stay here for days." 

Mickey laughed and pecked behind his neck. Ian didn't even last 3 minutes before he was snoring lightly. Mickey could get used to this.

* * * * *

Mickey got up at 9:00am.  
He pulled his hand from Ian's hold and sat up. Ian stirred and turned to face him but didn't wake up. Instead he snuggled tighter into his pillow. Mickey felt like kissing him so he pecked him on his cheek.  
After brushing his teeth he took Ian's pills and headed into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry but am afraid Ian is not going to be available this week Andrew." 

Mickey cringed and started to prepare hot cocoa. It would help with the cold. 

"Hudges looking for Gallagher?"

"Yeah, where is he? Did he leave?" 

He faced the balcony. "He's asleep."

"Where? In your bed?" silence. "Where did you sleep?" more silence. "Mickey what the fuck are you doing?"

"Would you calm the fuck down? Nothing happened!"

Mandy laughed angrily. "Mickey you don't do relationships. 7 years I have known about your sexuality and never, not even once have you ever introduced me to anyone." she stepped closer. "Not even once."

"You got a point?"

She pushed him by his chest. "That guy in there has the biggest heart I have ever met. If you know you're just jerking around, you need to leave him be. Because if you fucking lead him on only to tell him you can't be in a relationship, that will break his heart and I will be the one picking up the fucking pieces!" She sat on the arm of the couch. "You want an easy fuck there are a million other guys..."

"What if that's not all I want?" he asked gently.

"What?"

"I cant explain it but he makes me... he makes me want to change that."

Mandy nodded too many times. "I gotta go. Got two meetings. I can't deal with this right now."

It occured to Mickey something else was going on. He held onto her hand to stop her. "Aye, you okay?"

"Me and Glen," she sighed. "I'm not okay with what he did, he's having issues with my job." 

That worried Mickey, he couldn't run the business without her. "He wants you to quit?" 

"No, no he just... he thinks it could be dangerous."

His great mood was deteriorating at a very high speed. "We've been doing fine for a long time Mandy, I can't do this without you."

"I'm not quiting. I just..." she picked up her handbag and headed to the door. "Let's talk about this later, yeah?" 

Mickey picked up the mug on the counter and sent it flying. It landed against the wall and shuttered. He held onto the counter with his head bowed and breathed a few times. He rubbed his eyes and took out another mug. He then picked up a trey and put the cocoa, a glass of juice and Ian's pills and headed back to his bedroom. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and shook Ian awake. 

"Morning." Ian smiled at him drowsly. 

"Take your pills." Ian sat up.

He must have sensed Mickey's solemn mood because he frowned. "Everything alright?" 

Mickey rubbed a hand across his face. "Fucking glasses is trying to get Mandy to quit the business. I can't do this without her Gallagher." 

He sighed in frustration. All this time wishing Mandy would find a long-term boyfriend and the first one she finds wants her to leave him high and dry.

"Fuck." 

Ian downed his pills and scooted closer to Mickey. He sat behind him and wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist. Mickey automatically relaxed against him. Ian kissed his neck.

"Everything will be fine Mick. Whatever happens we will deal with it."

WE. God, Mickey loved the sound of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished watching 2nd serve. Its a tennis movie n Cam looks like he did in season 2. Season 2 Ian was so adorable.
> 
> Kudos and all comments welcome...  
> God Bless...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "See, I'm so awesome, i even got tested for fucking moral support or some shit. You gotta love me man." Mickey joked.
> 
> "It wouldn't be that hard." Ian replied as he got in the driver's seat. 
> 
> "What?" Mickey asked as he closed the door.
> 
> "To love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!  
> Great feedback the previous chapter!!  
> You guys are fucking A!

Ian did not want him staying in bed anymore. He also didn't want him sulking but fuck that. He was allowed.

"Mickey!" Ian called from the living room. 

Mickey groaned and reluctantly got off the bed. He dropped himself on the couch and Ian laughed. Well, atleast he was feeling better unlike Mickey.

"Here, have some milk." Ian offered.

"You're the sick one, I'm the one supposed to be taking care of you." Mickey protested but took the cup of milk anyway.

"Yeah well, you're the sad one so..."

"Fuck off, I'm not sad."

"No?" the red head sipped from his cup of milk and watched Mickey from the rim.

Mickey exhaled loudly and leaned back. "I'm fucking angry. Glasses helped his asshole father every single time he fucked up, but he finds out Mandy and I ran a pimping business and all of a sudden the guy's the fucking Pope!" He finished his warm milk in one long gulp. "If he convinces her to quit I don' know what I'ma do Ian."

"Come're." Ian raised his left hand and Mickey didn't hesitate to lie on the offered lap. The red head ran his hand through the black hair comfortingly. "Look, there is no problem that doesn't have a fucking solution. Besides, Mandy hasn't quit yet. So glass... Dammit. So maybe Glen suggested it, it doesn't mean she's gonna listen to him." 

Ian had a point. Maybe Mandy wouldn't do what the boyfriend wanted. Despite this being a hooking business, Mickey knew his workers loved their job. Not to mention the money and the fact that they didn't have to parade themselves in the streets not knowing if they will get clients. Mickey guaranteed them clientelle AND safety, of course they loved their job. Otherwise Mickey wouldn't have a business to begin with. Speaking of which, he got up to get his phone from his room so he could call Victor. He did not feel like going to work today so he needed Victor to come by and get the keys to his office. 

"Okay, see you in a few." he hanged up and sat next to Ian their bodies touching from arms to leg. 

"You okay?" Mickey nodded. "Weren't you supposed to get everyone's test results today?" Ian asked switching on the TV. 

"Yeah, someone is coming to get the keys. I don't want to go in today. Feeling too fucking lazy man."

They settled in comfortable silence staring at the TV for a while Mickey not really seeing anything. Ian pulled up the devereux and covered them both only to sneak his hand inside and start caressing Mickey's thigh. 

"What are you doing?"

"Don't know what you're talking about." Ian replied while still intently watching the TV as his hand went higher. 

"You're feeling all kinds of better today." Ian just hummed in respose.

Ian's fingers brushed his now half-hard dick and Mickey's breath hitched. He saw Ian smirk and soon his hand was in the brunette's boxers. Mickey automatically opened his legs wider to give Ian better access. The red head removed his hand and licked across it, then put in back in Mickey's boxers. He increased the speed as to which he was pumping his dick and Mickey couldn't help but moan at that. He bit his lip and slid lower on the couch. Ian intensified his ministrations and concentrated on the tip. Mickey moaned even louder. God, this felt good. He stretched out his hand and felt on Ian's massive hard on ontop of his boxers. Ian groaned and also slid lower on the couch. Mickey put his right hand in Ian's boxers and they started jerking each other off simultaneously.  
They moaned and groaned.

"Fuck." Ian moaned and went for Mickey's lips. The brunette gladly received him.

Ian directed him to lie straight on the couch and got ontop of him. They continued to jerk each other off as they moaned into each other's mouths. Soon Mickey bit hard on Ian's bottom lip as he came with a low groan. 

"Ow!" Ian yelled as he also came into Mickey's hand. "Jesus Mick."

Mickey laughed just as door bell rang. He went into his room to change into a less soaked boxer with Ian right behind him. He hurriedly put on sweat pants and headed for the door.

"Hey Vic, thanks for coming man."

Victor smiled back, "No problem boss." he winked. 

Mickey got the keys from yesterday's jacket behind the door and gave them to the taller blond guy. "Put the money inside the drawer but you can have them leave the results on the desk. Thanks again."

"Anytime Mickey, you know I always got your back." he replied with a chuckle. Mickey smiled back and shook his head.

"Yeah yeah, whatever."

"Bye Ian." Victor said on his way out. 

Mickey turned around to see Ian leaning on the counter watching the exchange. 

"What?" Mickey asked as he headed towards the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"He always that fucking flirty?" 

"Yep." Mickey replied eyes on Ian. Gauging his reaction. Ian looked back at him then grabbed the beer from his hand. Mickey shook his head and went for another. "You don' gotta worry about him man, I don't fraternise with my fucking employees."

"I'm your employee." Ian pointed out.

"Guess you're the fucking exception." That got a smile out of Ian that Mickey was happy to see. "What time you wanna go to the clinic?"

"Clinic?"

"To get tested." 

"Oh, we can go now if you want." Mickey nodded. "Can I drive the escalade?" 

Mickey squinted his eyes at him. "In your fucking dreams man."

Ian stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Mickey's neck. "C'mon Mick, I'll blow you later." 

"It's a cadillac escalade man, you wanna drive I'm gonna need more than a blow job." 

"That," Ian pecked his lips. "can," his left and right cheek "be arranged." his lips again. 

* * * * * *

 

"See, I'm so awesome, i even got tested for fucking moral support or some shit. You gotta love me man." Mickey joked as he lit the cigarette on his lips. They were walking from the clinic headed towards the car. 

"It wouldn't be that hard." Ian replied as he got in the driver's seat. 

"What?" Mickey asked as he closed the door.

"To love you." Ian didn't even look at him as he sped away. "So where to?" he quickly changed the subject.

Mickey let him. "Gas station." he replied pointing at the dashboard where it showed the fuel pump was almost empty.

After fueling the car they went to a drive through where Ian bought them a bunch of junk food. Mickey watched as Ian stretched to take the food. He had noticed lately that Ian was filling out. Of course he had. He didn't know at what point Ian had started hitting the gym but he was, if his arms and strong thighs were anything to go by. Gone was the skinny red head Mickey had met that cold night weeks ago. He was gradually being replaced by this hunk of a guy that made Mickey want to drool. 

Ian got the food and smiled at the brunette. Mickey quickly looked ahead pretending to watch the couple arguing a few feet ahead. They drove for a few metres and parked. They sipped on their drinks and ate while exchanging goofy smiles. Well, that was until Ian smeared ketchup on his chin and ofcause Mickey had to retaliate. 

He doesn't know at what point food fighting turned into kissing but he didn't question it. He doesn't know whether it was Ian's technique or Ian's lips but when they got to kissing, Mickey just wanted to keep going. And going. And going.

 

After, they decided to head to the office anyway. 

Mickey looked at his t-shirt and shook his head."You're a fucking child man, look at me. "

Ian scoffed. "Look at you? Atleast yours is black." Ian argued pointing at his light green one. 

They both laughed.  
Ian parked right by the sidewalk and they got out.

"Huh." Ian said as they got off the car.

Mickey looked at Ian's confused face. He followed Ian's line of sight and saw a well built brunette almost Ian's height -dressed in only a white wife beater and black jeans- standing against his office wall looking all chill and shit. He was scrolling his phone with not a care in the world. 

"Can I help you?" Mickey asked moving towards him.

The guy looked at Mickey but then ignored him. He put his unecessarily big phone -if you ask Mickey- in his pocket and looked past him smiling at Ian. 

"I called Mandy and she told me you weren't okay. So i came by to see if i could get your number from her or something. Maybe check on you." 

Mickey also turned to look at Ian who was leaning on the front of the escalade, hands in his pockets while facing the two brunettes.

"Ian?" the guy- Mickey assumed was the infamous Andrew Hudges- asked getting closer to Ian.

It took everything Mickey had to maintain his footing. Before, Hudges was just a name, that belonged to some faceless 26 year old. Now, now Mickey had put a face to the name and he wasn't just feeling angry, he was hurt. This guy, was -to be fair- extremely hot. And Ian had seen him naked, had done things with him. The most Mickey had given Ian were kisses and a handjob. Who's to say Ian wouldn't choose this asshole over him? They were both tall, they were both hot, why would Ian want a good for nothing short thug who pimped for a living?

Mickey groaned internally and waited to see how this scene would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaad, i will stop there for now coz my phone is like 5% and we have no lights.
> 
> From what i have watched on TV sometimes results are given immediately sometimes u have to wait a week? Here we get them immediately so i went with that. :)))
> 
> Thank you so much 4 ur continued support.  
> Please Kudos and Comment - Make my day!!!  
> #GodBless


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had never shared his bed with a man before and after only one night of sleeping with Ian in his arms Mickey was already feeling like the bed was missing something.

Mickey was lying in bed waiting for Ian to come and join him. He had never shared his bed with a man before and after only one night of sleeping with Ian in his arms Mickey was already feeling like the bed was missing something.

 

_"I'm fine Andrew."_

_"Yeah, I can see that. Hudges replied chuckling._

_"You didn't have to come all this way." Ian stated._

_Hudges shuffled his feet. "I know."_

 

Mickey looked at the time. 9:00pm. Demn, he had had a long evening. Don't even get him started on the rollercoster of emotions he had gone through watching the exchange between Ian and Hudges.

 

_"But you'll be back soon, right?"_

_Mickey's heartbeat increased. This guy sounded genuinely needy. Almost like he was desperate to see Ian again. Mickey came to the painful realisation that Hudges had feelings for Ian. He hoped to God Ian didn't fell the same way. But he couldn't, right? There was too much chemistry between them. No way what they had shared the last two days could be fake._

_Ian sighed and rubbed a hand accross his face, looking exhausted. "I'm taking some time off. One of the other guys will be happy to see you."_

_Mickey could only see Hudges' back but he saw him tense and his hands turned into fists. Mickey dropped his hands and moved a step closer._

_"I don't want anybody else."_

 

"Hey." Ian said happily as he joined Mickey under the covers shirtless.

Mickey touched Ian's chest and was relieved to see there were no scars unlike in his sex dream. He scooted closer to Ian and drapped himself ontop of his chest. Ian automatically put an arm around him and started caressing him gently with the tip of his fingers.

"Why didn't you tell me you suspected he was violent?" Mickey asked.

"Because he has never tried anything till today. Besides, I can handle myself."

"Ian..."

"I can look after myself." Ian insisted.

"So much for me being your fucking prince, huh?"

Ian laughed. Mickey lifted his head and lay his chin on the red head's chest. He traced the fresh cut on the side of his mouth.

"Still think you shoulda told me."

 

_"This is a business Andrew, if I'm not available, you get somebody else." Ian tried to explain._

_Hudges chuckled dangerously. "Yeah? If this is a business then I want the hooker I choose to pay for!"_

_Okay, Mickey had heard enough. He walked towards the two men and stood infront of Ian protectively. He pushed at Andrew's chest._

_"You need to back the fuck up." Hudges chuckled but didn't move._

_"And you are...?"_

_"Mickey, my boss." Ian replied._

_Hudges laughed patronizingly. "You have got to be kidding me. This, is the famous Mickey Milkovich? The dangerous man we are all supposed to be afraid of?" he laughed again._

_Mickey thumbed his nose and then headbutted the guy. The idiot landed on his ass._

_"Fuck, my nose! Do you know how much this cost?" Hudges screamed from the ground. He got back up. "You're gonna pay for that."_

_"Walk away Andrew." Ian interjected now standing infront of Mickey._

 

"Everything is fine. I'm fine, you're fine." Ian reassured kissing the top of Mickey's head.  
"You're so hot when you're being bad ass."

Mickey laughed. "Yeah well, you're hot all the time."

"You're hot all the time too. Infact you're beautiful." Ian replied.

"Fuck off with that shit." Mickey burried his head in Ian's chest blushing.

Ian forced him to look up. "No I'm serious, first time we met, I remember thinking 'wow, this man is so beautiful. With his blue kind eyes.' In the back of my mind I knew I was gonna accept your help eventually." he admitted.

"Really? Even with all the anger and frustration you had the time to admire me?"

"Even with all the anger and frustration."

 

_Hudges spit some blood on the ground and punched Ian on the mouth. Mickey saw red, he pounced on Hudges like he was getting paid for it. He didn't know how long he punched him for before Ian was pulling him off the guy._

_"Andrew leave." Ian repeated._

_This time Hudges got into his stupid black posche and drove away with no qualms._

 

"You're so hot when you kick ass Mick, I swear to God."

Mickey looked at Ian and shook his head. He was such a dork. "Let's go home and clean that up." he pointed at Ian's mouth. "And remind me to tell Mandy we're done with that asshole."

"Gladly."

Ian pulled Mickey closer towards his chest and Mickey listened as Ian's steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep.

 

* * * * * *  
"Really Sydney? Fucking syphilis?" Mandy asked the embarrassed girl standing infront of them.

Mickey always thought her dark skin was flawless. He sat back to watch as his sister reprimanded her. She was always better with dealing with this shit.

Sydney continued to look at the carpet. "Sydney explain."

"Okay so, the client bought alot of champagne. He was celebrating something, I don' remember what. And in the morning they were no condoms in the room. That's when I realised..."

"What did we say about drinking too much on the job? The client could..." her phone chimmed with what Mickey assumed was a text message. "There's a client who wants to talk to you outside. His name is Richard, also a regular. Says he's in a hurry so he can't come inside."

"Okay."

Mickey got up and headed outside, leaving Mandy to keep lecturing Sydney on stuff Mickey was pretty sure she already knew. He sported a 40 something year old guy leaning against a brand new white chevrolet and he had a driver? Mickey decided to file that for later to use it if and when money came up.

"Mr. Milkovich?" the guy asked going for a handshake.

Mickey ignored the hand and lit a cigarette instead. "Call me Mickey."

Richard rubbed his hands together. "Okay, umm... I would like two hire Claire and another one of your girls for a week. Is that doable?"

Mickey nodded. "Sure, as long as you bring them back same way you found them. You fuck with my girls, I fuck with you." he told him sternly.

"Oh, trust me, I know. That won't be problem."

"Good."

"So how much?"

Mickey took another puff of his cigarette. "2 girls one week," he exhaled. "Nothing short of 35 grand."

The much older guy didn't even flinch. "Great. I assume a check's okay?" Mickey nodded. "I will call Mandy and tell her where to meet me. Tomorrow maybe. My schedule is full and I don' have my checkbook on me."

"Sure." Mickey replied and began to walk back inside. "Gullible rich fuck." he mumbled to himself.

"It goes without saying you're not working for the rest of this week." he caught the last of the conversation.

They were not done yet? Mickey went and took his seat behind his desk and waited for the rest of the lot to trickle in. They were pretty slow today. They were supposed to arrive the same time as Sydney. 5 minutes later Shane got in looking hangover as fuck. It was now 11:30. The briefing was usually done by now.

"Where are the rest?" Mandy voiced his thoughts.

"We kinda partied last night. Shane was invited to this high end party and he called us up." Sydney offered.

"Why are you fine?" Mickey asked her. She glared at him and he remembered the STI. "Shit, sorry."

They all started talking about everything and nothing to pass time. Soon the rest arrived looking just as bad as Shane. Mickey leaned back with Mandy standing on his left like she usually did and Ian on his right leaning on the wall.

"Why the fuck is he standing on that side?" Victor sneered.

"Why? You got a problem?" Ian replied.

Mandy gestured with her hand asking 'whats up' and Mickey just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," Victor started. "As long as I don' gotta take orders from you, you can stand wherever the fuck you want."

"Moving on." Mickey interjected shaking his head. "It's been a really good fucking week." they clapped and murmured among themselves. They all knew that meant they had made good money.

"Yeah." Mandy continued. "And thank you all for behaving and turning in your results."

"Claire," Mickey called. "I assume your client told you about this week?" She nodded. "the other girl you want to go with is your choice. So pick anyone."

"Who is not Sydney." Mandy added and Sydney rolled her eyes while everyone else just looked confused. "Anything else?"

A timid hand rose up on the left couch. Amber was a quite one. You could almost miss her if you weren't paying attention. Mickey gestured for her to go ahead and talk.

"I have a date with a kinky client next week who wants me to show up with a whip?" Amber explained.

"He doesn"t sound very safe." Ian told her and Mickey saw Victor roll his eyes.

"It's why i brought it up. I was hoping Mickey you could come with? Maybe stand by the door just incase."

Mickey agreed. "Yeah, of course."

"I'm coming with you." Ian whispered in his ear.

She smiled satisfied and sat back.

Mickey later dismissed them and then the three of them headed home too.

* * * * *

The following morning Mickey found the office door open and heard some shuffling inside. He got in and saw Ian fixing a chair behind the desk. This is why he left Mickey alone in bed this morning?

"Gallagher, what the fuck are you doing?"

"I like seating on this side better. Next to you." he gave Mickey his usual dashing smile.

"So you bought a chair?"

Ian nodded and Mickey chuckled. "You serious? Mandy doesn't even have a fucking chair."

Ian sat down behind the desk on his new chair. "It's not my fault she didn't want to claim her space." he rotated with the chair.

Mickey laughed. Full on loud laughter that he had to hold onto his stomach. "So you're claiming your space?"

"U-huh." Ian grinned happily.

"Okay tough guy, here." he gave him a piece of paper with an address on it. "Mandy can't make it, you wanna seat behind the desk, you do the job it entails." Ian took the paper. "He is a client, his name is Richard. Go to this restaurant and tell him I sent you so he can give you the check."

Ian got up and gave him a salute. "Yes sir!" and ran out the door.

Mickey sat down and looked at the chair on his right identical to his. He started laughing again.

Fuck if his life didn't feel amazing right about now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bring on the kudos n comments  
> #GodBless


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It took a minute for Mickey to realise she was asking which surface they had just fucked on. Ian pointed on the couch on the right and Mandy clicked her tongue taking the one on the left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God Bless ya'll for the continued support.

Ian kissed Mickey like he was on a mission. Of all the times they'd kissed, and they'd kissed plenty, it had never been this intense. Ian pushed Mickey against the bathroom tiles and lifted his leg pulling him closer. He let go of his thigh and held onto the brunette's ass. Mickey could tell Ian loved feeling on his ass. He let go of Ian's neck and held onto his freckled ass with both hands. That made their hard ons rub against each other and they both moaned simultaneously.

Mickey then felt a finger slowly get into his hole and he sighed relieved. It had been so long since he had something in there. He held Ian tighter as the hot water continued to pour on them. Ian stopped kissing the brunette's lips and went for his neck. He bit and sucked on his neck and continued finger fucking him.

"Ian..." Mickey moaned softly.

Ian lifted Mickey's left leg higher and started to finger him from the front using water as lubricant. He twisted his fingers and Mickey cried out louder.

"Oh God."

Ian must have known he touched on Mickey's prostate because he went for the lube that Mickey always kept by the window. Mickey was about to ask him to hurry up when the same two fingers were shoved back in. Mickey groaned. If Ian was this good with his fingers no way he wouldn't pass out from his dick. Speaking of which, why was Ian's dick hovering by his rim instead of getting inside him? He looked up to see Ian watching him intently. He gave him a soft smile and Ian took that as his go ahead.

Ian claimed Mickey's lips at the same he pushed inside. Mickey groaned loudly but the sound was muffled since they were still kissing. The red head held onto Mickey's thigh tighter and started moving. It was painfully slow at first until Mickey pulled him closer by his ass. That's when Ian hicked him up and had him wrap his legs around his waist. Then he immediately started thrusting into Mickey hard and fast repeatedly.

"Shit, you're so sweet Mickey." Ian moaned just as he switched his angle.

"Annngggfff." Mickey moaned and held onto his shoulders tighter. God, this was amazing. Fuck any other time he ever had sex. This is how it was supposed to feel like.

He was overwhelmed by the pleasure and the feelings for Ian that were taking over his mind and body right this minute. Ian increased his speed just when Mickey thought it wasn't possible to go any faster. Mickey couldn't control his moans even if he tried. Ian pulled out and pushed back in vigorously and Mickey's mouth produced something that was between a yell and a groan.

"Shhh... Mandy." Ian chastised.

"Don mention my sister when you're inside me. Oh God, fuck! Right there."

Ian kissed him again right before he came deep inside Mickey. But he did not relent on his thrusting. He kept at it and started pumping the brunette's dick and it only took a few seconds before Mickey was biting hard on Ian's neck and coming between them.

When Ian put him down that's when he realised the water was fucking cold. They quickly rinsed off and left the bathroom.

* * * *

"Jesus Mickey," Ian complained. "You always bite so hard when you come. This is gonna last a week" Ian carressed the bruise while looking at his neck in the mirror.

"Yeah? You wanna talk about marks? Let's talk about the scratches on my fucking ass." Mickey retorted.

"Fair enough."

They both finished dressing and Ian gave Mickey a cheeky smile that he did not trust at all.

"Ian..." Mickey warned.

Ian ran towards him and picked him up by his waist and put him over his shoulder.

"Put me down you piece of shit!" Mickey ordered but all he got in return was laughter. Ian ran around the living room and refused to put Mickey down. Mickey put a hand in Ian's sweats and put a finger in his ass without warning. Ian yelped and dropped him on the couch. Mickey landed with laughter.

"You cheated." Ian complained.

"Yeah well, you gotta play dirty to survive in life. Didn't your mama ever teach you that?"

"No." Ian pouted.

Mickey sighed and stood up on the couch. He gestured for Ian to come closer and he wrapped his arms around the red head's neck. He then jumped and Ian caught him holding onto his ass.

"You happy now?" Mickey asked.

Ian grinned. "Ecstatic."

"Urgh!" You dickheads already ruined my morning with all your bathroom sex I do not need to see that shit. Put him the fuck down."

Ian obliged laughing and they joined Mandy in the kitchen. She handed them their plates of sausage and eggs.

"So you two, huh? Is this official?"

The two men just looked at each other.

* * * * *

Mickey and Ian were parked outside the hotel Amber was at waiting for a text message giving them the go ahead.

"So..." Ian stated.

"So." Mickey said back.

"We officially consummated our relationship today."

Mickey snorted. "Yeah we did." he shivered just from the memory. Then he started laughing. 

"What?" Mickey continued to laugh till Ian punched him on the arm. "What Mick?" 

"Did you know he had a fake nose?" Mickey asked still chuckling. "Do you know how much this cost?" He imitated Hudges and Ian joined in the laughter.

"Even if you don't notice, he's gonna let you know. He fucking treasures it." Ian replied smiling. He took the milk carton on the back seat and opened it taking a sip. He closed it and put it on the cup holder. "Can you go a day without milk?" 

"Nope. Milk, beer, cigarettes. That what fucking drives me." 

"You're weird." Ian shook his head and looked out the window. 

Just then Amber texted and gave them the green light to go inside. It was a pretty expensive hotel that you couldn't get in if you didn't have a suit on. So they had on black suit jackets. Mickey thought Ian looked delicious. They were so going for fucking round two after this. Mickey had bribed one of the boys who stand by the door in the stupid looking uniforms so he sneaked them in. They got into the elevator and Ian pressed on the button for the 11th floor. The plan was pretty simple, they were already looking official so they would stand outside looking like bodyguards or some shit. By the door was the only place they could listen for Amber. Any sound that resembled a scream and they'd be busting in like the FBI onto a drug dealer's house. They got to room 212 and stood on each side of the door. Ian started giggling like a fucking girl. 

"Da fuck are you laughing at?" 

"You don' find this funny?" 

Yes he did but he wasn't gonna start laughing like some fucking girl. He shook his head and started admiring the white hallway. They heard the sounds of whipping and loud moans. 

"Jesus. What's the kinkiest thing your into?" 

Of course Gallagher wasn't going to just stand there in silence and do what they came for. He had to bring up stupid uncomfortable fucking questions. In hindsight, Mickey should've seen that question coming. 

"I don' know but it sure as fuck wouldn't be this." Mickey admitted. Ian giggled again. "What now Gallagher?" 

"It just occured to me that if this had been Glen's father he would have enjoyed the whipping." 

Mickey tried to control his smile but Ian had a point there. He chuckled. "Your mind goes to the weirdest fucking places man." 

They stood there for another 20 minutes with Ian story telling until they heard the door open. They were about to scatter when they saw it was Amber, thank God. She was fully dressed and was holding her handbag.

"Can you guys give me a lift?" Mickey and Ian both looked at the door questioningly. "Oh, he passed out. He always passes out after an intense orgasm." 

The two men just exchanged looks and the three of them started out of the hotel. Mickey dropped Amber off at Pisces after she gave him the money and they headed to the office. Mandy wanted to meet them there. 

* * * * *

They arrived just as the cleaning lady who came once a month was about to lock up. She gave Mickey the key instead and they got inside. 

"Wow, this place is spotless." Ian commented. 

"Yeah, she does a great fucking job." 

"I've always thought it was you guys." 

Mickey scoffed. "Mandy wouldn't do it and I sure as fuck wasn't gonna." 

"Right." Ian replied as he went and held him around his waist. He took off both their coats and sat on the couch pulling Mickey with him. 

The brunette chuckled and happily straddled Ian. "Really? You wanna do this here?" 

"Just a quickie. No one will ever know." 

Mickey was a little hesitant but when Ian started kissing him and undoing his belt Mickey was a goner. Ian made him stand up and Mickey took of his jeans while Ian dropped his up to his ankles. Mickey did not hesitate to get back on the red head's thighs. Ian slicked up his length with spit and precome and lifted Mickey's ass directing his dick inside him. Since round one was just this morning Ian's dick didn't find much resistance. 

"Holy fuck!" Mickey had never used this position before. 

Ian automatically found his prostate and the brunette knew he wasn't gonna last. 

"Mmmm... Jesus you feel so good." Ian kissed him and Mickey started to grid his hips slowly. 

It felt so good, so full, sex with Ian was another thing he was gonna have to add to his list of addictions. They continued to fuck slowly, right on that couch. With Mickey grinding his hips and Ian thrusting upwards. They continued groaning and moaning and calling each other's names until Mickey felt his orgasm creeping up on him. He held onto the back of the couch and rode Ian faster. Ian moaned and caressed Mickey's ass. 

"Yes, yes, yes Mick, yes." 

"I'm gonna..." they both said as they came at the same time. 

Mickey sighed and leaned on Ian's shoulder. Ian held him tight and pulled him closer. 

"You're amazing Mick." 

Mickey couldn't talk, he was trying to get his legs to stop shaking. Ian pulled him back so he could look at him and Mickey couldn't handle the gaze so he ducked his head. Ian lifted up his chin and started to kiss him. They made out slowly and sweetly and he heard Ian sigh with content. Mickey put his tongue in the red head's mouth and he felt the dick still inside him start to harden again. 

"Ian no, Mandy is on her way." Mickey protested. 

"Now who's bringing up Mandy with my dick inside him?" Ian teased. 

"Fuck you." Mickey chuckled as he stood up. He watched as come trickled down his left leg. "Jesus fucking Christ Ian." he walked towards his desk to get the wipes Mandy had left there months ago. "We fuck anywhere that's not a bed, you'll use a fucking condom." 

"Yeah," Ian pulled up his trouser. "that's not gonna happen Mick." he threw the brunette's jeans and boxers on his desk. Mickey scowled at him. "That's adorable." Ian said as he walked towards Mickey and kissed him on his neck. 

"Fuck off!" Mickey was just done zipping up when Mandy walked in. He sat down on Ian's chair since Ian was taking his. "What's up?" he asked Mandy who was still standing by the door. 

Beat. "Fuck you. Both of you." She went to the window and took the air freshener and sprayed it around the office. She then directed it to thier faces for good measure. 

"Mandy!" Ian exclaimed same time as Mickey said "Bitch fucking stop." 

"Fucking behave. Where?" 

It took a minute for Mickey to realise she was asking which surface they had just fucked on. Ian pointed on the couch on the right and Mandy clicked her tongue taking the one on the left. She opened the black book and motioned for Mickey to join her.

"So we are down one regular client and two employees." she pointed on one of the pages referring to Hudges, Stephanie and Caela.

"Umm.. Yeah." 

His phone that was on the desk rang and Ian checked to see the caller. Apparently he recognised who it was because he scoffed and put it on speaker. 

"Warren." the red head said in greeting. 

"Gallagher? Ummm... Hi." he said uncomfortably. "Where's Mickey?" 

Mickey stood up and went closer. "Why are you calling Warren, I still got beef with you. So don' expect any fucking payment this week. I know tomorrow is the 15th." 

Warren cleared his throat. "I... I didn't expect you to." 

"That's not why you're calling?" Ian asked. 

"No, I'm calling to tell you to lay low for a while. And stay away from your place of business." 

"What the fuck are you talking about? I pay you to handle this shit Warren. So fucking handle it." 

"You don't understand, the order came from way over my head." 

"What do you mean?" Mandy spoke up. 

"The chief of police told the head of our precinct to check you out. Gave him the address to your office and everything. It was a bitch to get this information." 

Mickey rubbed his forehead. "When?" 

"Ummm... Friday." 

"THE Evanston chief of police?" Mandy asked probably to be sure she was getting this right." 

"Yes." Warren replied. 

They hanged up and Mickey felt he was missing something. "How did we even get on his fucking raidor?" 

"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Ian exclaimed. 

"What?!" the siblings asked at the same time. 

"Andrew. His dad, is the chief of police."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha ha haa... I tried really hard not to cliffhang you guys but then the chapter would've been too long. But don worry, u know I got u. I wont take too long.
> 
> *wink*wink*
> 
> Kudos n Comments make Sharon very Smiley :)))


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey held his shoulder. "I didn't even know you fucking felt like this." he dropped his hand and scratched his neck feeling awkward as fuck.
> 
> "I flirt with you all the time! I've done everything but fucking dry hump you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are so gr8, am telling ya!  
> Sorry this one took longer than usual,  
> Enjoy!

Ian rolled off Mickey and dropped beside him, both of them breathing unevenly, trying to catch their breaths. 

"I don' know why people shit on missionary man, that was fucking hot." Mickey lit his post-coital cigarette.

Ian laughed. "I'm pretty sure it depends on the one ontop."

"Cocky much?" 

"Oh, I think you've experienced first hand just how cocky i can be." Ian waggled his eyebrows.

Mickey put out his barely smoked cigarette and got ontop of Ian, maybe if you refresh my memory..." he trailed off. 

Ian moved so fast Mickey yelped in suprise. The red head held onto his waist and made him lie back, his head now on the foot of the bed. He then lifted Mickey's right foot, putting it on his shoulder and penetrated him without warning. The brunette groaned. 'Round four here we go'

* * * *

When they both decided to join civilisation, they were showered and dressed, ready to go for the lunch meeting. Mickey spotted Mandy on the couch eating a sandwich.

"Aye dickbreath, you tell everyone to meet us at Sangria?"

Mandy nodded and spoke with her mouth full. "Some of them are already there." she swallowed. "I don't know why you suggested a wine bar. If we don't hurry we will find them drunk." 

Ian joined Mandy on the couch and Mickey headed towards the kitchen. "The fuck are you doing here?"

"Hi Mickey." Glen replied as he walked with two beers back to the living room area and handed one to Mandy. "Hi Ian." he greeted sitting on the recliner near the door. 

"Hi glas... Hi Glen." Ian corrected himself.

"You were about to call me glasses." Glen accused.

"No i wasn't." 

Mickey scoffed from the kitchen as he got himself a glass of water. "You must be relieved you don' have to fucking convince my sister to desert me after all. I am sure she's caught you up on what's happening." 

"That was not my intention. I simply voiced some concerns."

"It was not your place, none of this, is any of your fucking business!" Mickey shouted taking the other recliner. 

"She's my girlfriend, it kind of is." 

"Fuck you. You condone your dad's behavior and you think you've got the right to have a fucking opinion about OUR business!"

"He turned him in!" Mandy interviened.

Well, that came out of nowhere. "What?" Mickey and Ian asked.

"He did it again so instead of helping him I.. I called the cops." Glen stared right at Mickey. "We are going to be in each other's life for a long time, I don' want any bad blood between you and me." he stated looking all sincere and shit. 

Mickey stared back then stood up. "We've got a meeting to get go." he turned to the two on the couch. "You fucking coming?" 

Ian was about to get up when Glen said something that made them both sit back down.

"You're going to be an uncle."

Well, shit.

"We fucked up, it wasn't planned or anything," Mandy explained. "but we've decided we're keeping it." 

Fuck if that didn't change everything. 

"Give me that." Ian took the beer from her. 

They all turned to look at Mickey, curious to know what he was thinking. Mickey didn't know what they were looking at him for. He, didn't know what he was thinking. On one hand, glasses had tried to take his sister away from him. (most would urgue he was looking out for his girlfriend, but Mickey was going with his version of things) On the other hand, he did turn in his sadistic father in AND he was the father of Mandy's unborn baby. 

Mickey sighed. "Fucking fine." he got up and walked towards Glen who stood up too. "Truce. For now." 

Glen turned to look at Mandy. "Mickey..." she said in warning.

"Okay, no 'for now' just truce." he admitted reluctantly and shook Glen's hand also reluctantly. 

"Great! Let's go." Mandy said happily already walking out. 

"You okay?" Ian whispered squeezing his shoulder comfortingly. Mickey had never been more grateful for the guy.

"I have to be, I guess." 

* * * *

At Sangria all of his employees -sans Claire and Sandra who were still with that Richard guy- were seated with a wine glass infront of them each but no one seemed drunk thank God. 

The three of them updated the rest on what was going on. Mickey told them all to lay low but if they decided to work anyway, they should be careful. Mandy reminded them not to even breathe near the office.  
Mickey ordered food and more bottles of wine as Mandy tried to convince everyone that the three of them were taking care of things. Mickey requested Victor -who was unusually quiet- to call Claire and update her. 

Three hours in Mickey, Ian and Mandy got up to leave so they could actually work out how to deal with this. 

"Mickey?" Victor called.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" 

All four of them got out. Mandy and Ian walked towards the cardillac while Mickey and Victor stood outside the restaurant.

"I'm not stupid." Victor said and Mickey raised an eyebrow. "I know you and Ian are together."

Mickey was suprised by this. Yes Victor flirted with him, yes he and Ian kept fighting over him. But Mickey didn't think the blond was actually genuinely interested.

"Yeah, i guess." He replied.

"What happened to 'you're my fucking employee'?" Victor asked looking genuinely hurt. "It's not fair, you know," he sniffed. "been here and entire year and a half you don' give me the time of day, but he's fucking..." he sniffs again and points to where Mandy and Ian are standing. "he's only here a month and.."

"Vic," Mickey interupted and held his shoulder. "I didn't even know you fucking felt like this." he dropped his hand and scratched his neck feeling awkward as fuck.

"I flirt with you all the time! I've done everything but fucking dry hump you."

"I didn't know you were fucking serious." Victor huffed in frustration. Mickey looked behind him and he could see Ian getting restless. He needed to wrap this up before the red-head came over. "Look Vic, you are such a great fucking guy." Fuck, he wasn't very good at this. "I'm sorry for the turn of events but, you are going to find someone, you know you will, I mean look at you."

"I wanted it to be you." Victor muttered under his breath facing the ground.

"I'm fucking sorry man, I don' know what to say to you." 

Victor nodded and rubbed his eyes. "It's okay." 

"Yeah?" Mickey asked unsure.

"Yeah." Victor replied smiling at him.

Mickey felt a pang in his chest. He sincerely felt bad for the guy. He touched his shoulder again and squeezed. "Talk later, yeah?"

Victor nodded and headed back inside.

"Fuck." He removed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it walking towards the car. 

"Everything okay?" Ian asked still looking towards the direction of the entrance.

"Yeah Gallagher, get in let's fucking go."

* * * *

When they got back home Ian went to call his sister Fiona and Mickey and Mandy sat at the kitchen table. 

"You think we will actually be okay, or do we need to go to plan B?" Mandy asked.

"I don' know. Let's say we manage to avoid the cops all together, re-locate the office or whatever, be extra fucking careful. The fact remains we are on their raidor, they know we fucking exist. What's to stop them from sending someone undercover or some shit?" Mickey reasoned.

Mandy nodded. "Fuck, you're right. But plan B, we are gonna have to fucking start over. All we have is a big empty space."

"Yeah, and not to mention Victor and the rest. We can't just... drop them."

"You must know another pimp right?" Mandy got up to pour herself a glass of juice and gave Mickey a beer.

"What? You want me to just fucking hand them over to another person like they're a sack of fucking potatoes?" 

"Fine don't. But what are you going to do then huh? We've been saving up for plan B, not to mention it's legal, we wouldn't have to worry about this shit." 

Mickey groaned. This was so frustrating. But it didn't change the fact that Mandy was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummm...  
> I'm on tumblr, but am not very active. Gotta install wifi first.
> 
> Thank you 4 reading!!  
> God Bless...


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You haven't done anything wrong Ian." "If anything you're the only right thing about this entire fucked up situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good with angst, i mean, i can't even pronounce it!!  
> So i don know if anything will get anyone in the feels.
> 
> Bt Anyhu,  
> #enjoy

"Goodnight Mandy, need to fucking sleep."

Mickey left Mandy in the kitchen and headed to his room where Ian was waiting for him under the covers. He was so frustrated and angry, that Ian's half naked body didn't make him feel better this time.

"You okay?" Ian asked automatically picking up on Mickey's mood.

"Yeah, I'm fucking fine, go the fuck to sleep." Mickey retorted taking off his shirt.

"Mickey talk to me, it might help you feel better." Ian suggested.

"Yeah, where did you get that crap, from a women's fucking magazine?"

"Mick calm down please, I'm just trying to help."

Mickey knew that. He knew that Ian cared about him. Mickey knew that Ian was just trying to help. But the thing was, he also knew he was on the verge of loosing a business he worked so hard to turn into what it was now. All because of a stupid fucking guy who couldn't loose like a man, and had to set his fucking dad on him.  
Then there was the issue of his workers. What would he do with them if they decided to go with plan B?  
And Glen, Glen his future brother in law that he wanted to strangle but couldn't.

So he went ahead and took out all of his anger on the person who was available; Ian, an innocent by stander.

"You want to fucking help, huh?" Mickey started angrily. "call your stupid boyfriend and tell him to call off his fucking attack dog, huh?"

"Mick?" Ian asked hesitantly.

Mickey sighed. "Just stop, Ian. Fucking stop. I don't even know why I..."

"Why what?" Ian interrupted getting up. "Why what Mickey? Why you're fucking a former hooker who only causes you trouble? Why you're with me in the first place? You don't know why you what Mickey?" Ian had now finished dressing and was putting things in his back pack. "It is not my fault that Andrew did this."

Mickey began to panic. "Ian stop." Ian didn't listen and continued to pack. "Ian, fucking stop! I take it back, okay? I fucking take it all back!" Mickey tried but Ian was now in the living room. "Ian what are you doing? He asked desperately.

"I never moved out."

"What?" Mickey blinked confused.

"You gave me a place to stay and I made myself right at home. I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. So I'm moving out."

What?

Mickey ran and stood infront of Ian leaning against the door blocking the red head's way.

"Mickey let me go." Ian pleaded.

Mickey watched as tears ran down Ian's face and his chest constricted painfully. "I'm sorry. Okay? Alright? I shouldn't have said that shit. I didn't fucking mean any of it."

Ian sniffed and wiped his eyes. "So why did you do it?"

"Frustration, anger,"

"At me?" Ian asked looking hurt.

"No, you've done nothing wrong." Mickey took Ian's bag from him and placed it on the floor. "You haven't done anything wrong Ian." he repeated. "If anything you're the only right thing about this entire fucked up situation." Mickey consoled.

Ian nodded clearly trying to stop his tears. Mickey pulled him close and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry. Please, don' leave." he let go of Ian and held onto his face looking straight into his eyes. "Let's go back to bed, yeah?"

They headed back to the bedroom and Mickey helped Ian undress.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Mickey repeated gently and Ian nodded.  

They got back into bed and lay facing each other. Ian was quiet, just blinking at him.

"Ian?"

"You hurt me. Please don't ever say that again. That you don't know why you're with me. I wonder the same thing everyday, so for you to..."

"Shhh... I won't. Never again, okay?" Ian nodded. "And I am with you because you're fucking amazing and sweet, and you make me laugh even when I don't want to."

"Yeah, your so grumpy." Ian laughed and Mickey exhaled, relieved. "Okay." he whispered.

"Okay?" he asked the red head.

"Okay." Ian repeated and Mickey pecked him on the lips.

They kissed for a few minutes and Mickey made Ian turn around so he could spoon him like the night he had a cold. Ian fell asleep but Mickey stayed awake for one more hour thinking about how he probably would have never seen Ian again had he walked out of that fucking door. He held onto the warm man beside him tighter. Ian moved back and settled comfortably in Mickey's arms.

* * * *

Mickey woke up at the crack of fucking dawn as they say.

"Hey." he pecked the pink lips beside him and Ian stirred but did not wake up. Mickey took his hand lower and started to caress his morning wood.

"Mmm... Mickey." Ian moaned still in his sleep.

Mickey smiled as he felt the strong feeling again deep inside his bones. Even in his dreams Ian recognised his... What were they?  
Mickey continued to jerk Ian off and kissed him again. Ian moaned and Mickey could tell he had woken up because he was responding to the kiss.

They made out -morning breath be damned- until Ian seemed like he couldn't take it anymore. He groaned and go ontop of Mickey.  
He took the lube on the stand and slicked himself up. They fucked everytime now so Ian didn't even need to prep Mickey. He held onto his legs as he penetrated the brunette. They both moaned in satisfaction once Ian bottomed out.

* * * *

"Is there a reason we are showering at 5:00 am?" Ian asked clearly sleepy.

Mickey laughed at his half closed eyes. "Just shut the fuck up and scrub my back."

Ian sighed. "Yes master."

Mickey snorted and Ian laughed.

When they had finished dressing as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Mandy, they headed out and passed by Ian's bag on the floor where they left it last night. They both looked at it but no one commented.  
They got into the escalade with Mickey driving in silence.

"So where are we going, it's still dark out." Mickey didn't reply. Ian gasped dramatically. "Are you going to hack me into a million fucking pieces and ditch me in an isolated location?"

Mickey scoffed and parked at a convinience store where they picked up breakfast and fruits and Mickey kept on driving. They arrived at a big wide green open field.  
Mickey packed the car facing the direction of the sunrise and they got out.

"Ian gasped." genuinely this time. "Does someone own all this land?"

"I don' fucking know man." Mickey replied lighting a cigarette. He sat ontop of the bonnet and Ian joined him.

It was almost 6:30 so they didn't have to wait long.

"Oh. My. God!" Ian exclaimed.

Mickey hadn't known Ian a long time but he looked like the type to enjoy the fucking sunrise. He was glad to see he was not wrong. Ian took out his phone and snapped a few pictures. He then forced Mickey to get up so they could take a fucking selfie.

"I don' do fucking photos man." Mickey protested but Ian wasnt having it.

They faced the car and Ian took a couple of photos with the sunrise behind them. Ian chose a favorite and set it as his wallpaper and Mickey's contact photo. Mickey looked at the photo and he could admit to himself it looked pretty beautiful. Even if Ian was the only one smiling and he had a scowl on that Ian liked to call adorable. The fucker. Not to mention the sunrise illuminated their faces perfectly. They looked great.

"Send me that shit." he took Ian's phone. He started scrolling the images and was suprised to find so many of himself. "When the fuck did you take some of this?"

Ian had a photo of Mickey laughing at the kitchen table. Like with a fucking genuine smile and everything. And then there was one of him half naked lying on the bed.

Ian took his phone back and put it in his pocket. "Never you mind."

Mickey shook his head and stared at Ian who was back to looking at the sun. "I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay." Ian took his hand and squeezed it. "Let's just forget about it."

"I love you." That made Ian forget about the sunrise. "I don' even know if it's fucking possible to love someone after knowing them for only a month or whatever but..."

"Mickey stop." Ian got off the car and went to stand between his legs. He held onto both of Mickey's cheeks. "I love you too."

Mickey inhaled sharply. He didn't know for how long they made out for, but he knew for sure his lips were swollen. When they stopped kissing Ian chuckled.

"Thank you for saving me Mick, I mean it." Mickey pecked him and they got back inside the car to eat. "How do you even know about this place?"

"This where i come to think, its my special place."

"Aww, so you thought you'd introduce it to your special person?" Ian teased.

"Shut the fuck up."

"Buckle up." Mickey ordered after they were done. "I need to show you something else."

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Ian clapped excitedly. Mickey laughed.

* * * *

They arrived at the place 30 minutes later. They stood infront of the building and Mickey pointed towards the huge metal door. He opened it and they walked in. Ian ran right in the middle of the open space and rotated looking around.

"This place is huge Mick. What are you planning to do with it? The setting looks like that of a club though."

"Mandy and I saved up for a long time to buy this. Just incase we weren't able to handle the pimping business." Mickey explained.

"What are you going to do now?" Ian asked curiously.

"That's the big fucking question."

Just then his phone rang. It was his sister.  
"Hey assface, Richard just called and he says he has an offer you can't refuse.

"Tell him I'm not fucking interested."

"He said that he heard about our predicament."

Beat. "Fuck fine. Set up a fucking meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, we're almost done with this (my 1st multi-chap #yeei) Maybe 2 more chapters am thinking. So thank u for those who've been with me since the beginning till now. 
> 
> (carisa, suzyQ, maryellen590, mistborn97, misti1987, Gemmavich, drxlers, the#1fishermonaghanfan, kristyD, Nafnoe, MinnieM1, Lee & Burninflames.
> 
> YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT HAS BEEN EVERYTHING!!!!
> 
> Muah!! 
> 
> Bring on them Comments! Lemmi know what u think...


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's just you and me now Mickey, together, like traffic and weather."

Mickey looked at the pill bottles inside the small brown paper as they walked back to the car. It was time for a refill so Mickey had decided to come with. 

"You ever get... pissed off for having to take so many fucking pills?" he doesn't think he could do it.

"I got used to it." Ian replied pushing Mickey fondly with his shoulder.

"Side effects?" 

"At first I used to get the shakes, fucking nausea, and then get too fucking sleepy. But now I'm used to it I guess so they're barely there or not at all sometimes."

"How long you gotta take them for?"

"A long fucking time. Keys." Ian asked already headed to the driver's seat. He put the key in the ignition and got a call. "Hi Fiona. Yeah, I'm fine. Yeah, just came from getting a refill. No." he giggled. "Yeah, he's with me." his cheeks turned red and he faced Mickey. "It's my sister, she wants to talk to you." 

Mickey took the phone feeling very unsure of himself. He cleared his throat. "Ummm... Hi."

"Hey Mickey, I was wondering when I was gonna get to talk to you." 

He didn't know how to reply to that. "Yeah."

"Not a big talker. Got it. Thank you so much for looking after my little brother. We worry about him since he's so far and everything." Fiona said.

"Yeah, you don' have to worry about him, he's doing fucking great."

"Really? That's so good to hear coming from someone else. At least now I know it's true." she laughs. "You gonna come with him next time he visits?"

Mickey looked at Ian who was smilling at him. "Yeah, sure."

"Okay, nice to finally talk to you, all we hear is Mickey so I'm glad i heard from you. Can I talk to him?"

Mickey passed the phone and exhaled. Fuck Ian for putting him in such an awkward situation. He was so not a people person. 

"Don' worry about it, I got a job, I'm doing good so, spend it wisely." Ian laughed. "Okay. Talk later. Kiss Liam for me. Okay, bye." 

"All they hear is Mickey she said. You been talking about me Gallagher?" 

Ian blushed. "Shut up." they both laughed. 

"What was that about?" Mickey asked referring to the end of their conversation. Ian started the car and drove to Pokeys.

"The money you gave me, I sent her 3 grand so ofcause she had questions."

Mickey nodded in understanding. 

They were going to meet with Richard this afternoon. Depending on what they would discuss, Mickey would decide if he would continue pimping or open the club. He had discussed it in depth with his boyfriend -his boyfriend. He took a moment to let that sink in- and they were leaning more towards the club. Which is why he wanted Victor on that meeting. Mickey needed to know if his workers would be okay with whatever decision he made. And Victor has always been their leader in a way. It's why Mickey always went to him. 

They parked outside Pokeys where Mandy and Victor were waiting inside. He took a beat and looked at his office that was still closed and no one had gone near it since that day Warren called. Ian nudged him and they got inside. They found Mandy and Victor talking at a table at the corner and they joined them. The four of them sat there drinking beer -Mandy complaining that she couldn't the whole time- and talking for an hour. Then Richard called with the name of the hotel and they left. 

Before Ian and Victor got into the car Mickey stopped them.

"Before we go to this meeting, I need both of you to clear the air. You know how you can be. I want nothing but fucking professionals today." Mickey told them sternly.

"Boss we're fine."  
"Mick we're good."  
They both said at the same time. 

"I said clear the fucking air." he got inside the car and joined Mandy who was seated at the front.

"That about you?" Mandy asked pointing at the two men talking outside.

"No." Mickey replied and put some peanuts that Ian had bought into his mouth.

"Look at you," Mandy teased. "how does it feel to be fought over by a tall hot red head AND a tall hot blond?" she grabbed the peanuts from him.

"Bitch..."

"The baby." Mandy explained. 

Mickey sighed. He was going to be hearing that excuse alot over the next 7 months. After a while Ian and Victor got in the backseat and Mickey raised a questioning eyebrow.

"We good?"

"Yeah." they replied in unison. 

"Mands, you're in my seat." Ian complained as Mickey drove off. 

Mandy lifted up her right hand and started counting. "a, it was MY, seat before it was yours. b, the baby HATES the back seat," everyone rolled their eyes at that one. "c, and most importantly, sister trumps boyfriend." 

"Umm... I'm pretty sure boyfriend trumps sister."

Mandy turned around to face Ian. "No, husband, tramps sister. Boyfriend, not so much."

"She's got a point there Ian." Victor said.

"Mickey?" Ian called his boyfriend in his pouty voice. 

"I went fucking deaf the moment you all started trumping each other."

* * * *

Of course the hotel would be big, fancy and expensive. That's why they had all dressed up. 

"Name please." a polite lady asked as soon as they were inside.

"Milkovich." Mandy offered. 

"Oh!" She perked up. "Please this way. Mr. Patterson is expecting you." 

They got into the elevator and got off on the roof.  
It was a beautiful open area made even more beautiful by the bright blue sky. The tables were scattered spaciously, and the seats were all leather and white. The flower arrangements blew Mickey away, which was saying something. Then there was a big open bar on the left just by the entrance. If you were to go by the ledge a beautiful view of the city was awaiting you. The whole place gave an orange vibe. Maybe because of the umbrellas covering the tables. They were directed towards where Richard was seated. There was another man next to him dressed in a black expensive suit. 

"Mr. Patterson, your guests have arrived." the lady announced. 

Richard stood up to receive them. He shook all their hands except Mickey's -who was already taking a seat- and gestured for the rest to join him. 

"Mickey, thank you so much for agreeing to see me." he turned to the lady who had brought them. "Did you ask them what they were having?"

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

She apologised and took their orders. Mickey watched Richard and tried to get a read on him. This man, was being too hospitable, he must want something. It had taken alot of convincing on Ian's part to ensure Mickey didn't carry his 38 caliber and he wondered if he would regret that.

"So Mickey," Richard gestured to Ian who was seated on his left. He noticed he didn't ask who Victor was. Did they know each other?

"This is Ian, our other partner." Richard nodded. "So why are we here Richard, what's your fucking angle?"

The older man raised both his hands. "I have none. I'm just hoping that at the end of this meeting both parties will be happy." 

"Right." Mickey waited for their drinks to be placed infront of them (his a beer, always beer, didn't matter where the fuck he was) before he could continue. "So what is it that you want?"

"Well," Richard started. "I heard what happened and I wanted to help."

"How did, you hear about what happened?" Ian asked what Mickey was about to.

"A man in my position, hears everything."

"Okay, lay it on me." Mickey told him. 

"I want to take what you have, and turn in into an escort service. Bigger clients, bigger business. I, Mickey, want your employees and clientele." 

Mandy scoffed, "And in return?"

"You want to open a club, right? I will show you and send you everything that you will need to get started. Heck, I'll even refer my clientele and trust me, my word goes a long way. I recommend something, people will listen." 

Mickey looked at Victor. "It's all up to you Mickey, sounds like a great deal on my end. Richer clientele more money for us." 

He turned to Richard. "How do I know you're gonna look after my girls and boys?" 

Richard gestured at Mandy. "He's been great so far Mickey."

"And he took Claire and Sandra to Dubai I think. And he takes us out too sometimes." Victor added.

"You treat my employees?" Mickey asked suprised. "So you've been planning to steal them from me for the longest fucking time, huh?"

"If I wanted to go behind your back, we wouldn't be having this meeting. I would have gone ahead and done it." he shrugged. 

"He's got a point." Ian whispered. "He's like a millionaire or some shit, it wouldn't have been hard to throw you out of business."

"What he said." Richard pointed at Ian and Mickey frowned. 

Mickey turned to look at Mandy. "And you're gonna help with the club?" she asked.

"Absolutely. You in?"

Mickey thought about it. All they had was a big empty place. Truth be told he wouldn't even know where to start. So, give away his business to someone they trust in exchange for not having to struggle with starting this new business, sounded like a pretty sweet deal.  
His only concern was he kept feeling like he was gaining more than Richard was. But then again if he really thought about it the older man would be gaining a ready made business and clientele. So he supposed it was indeed a win, win. 

Mickey looked at Mandy and nodded. She leaned her hands on the table and addressed Richard.

"We don't tolerate violence from clients."

"Taken care of."

She sat back and sipped on her non-alcoholic champagne. "Draw up the paperwork. You've got yourself a deal."

Richard stood and so did the three of them. He shook their hands. 

They sat back down and Richard ordered for the food to be brought over. Another group of people joined them and it turned into a thing.

Ian placed a hand on his thigh. "It's all going to work out. You got Mandy and you got Me." Beat. "and Glen." Mickey scowled and Ian laughed. 

* * * *

* * * *

The following day Ian called the manager of his office and broke Mickey's lease. He told him he could do whatever he pleased with the couches and the desk, but he wanted the office chairs.  
Mickey had no idea what Ian wanted with the chairs but he wasn't going to stop him. That night he held a party at the apartment so he could give his employees a proper goodbye. 

An hour into the party he couldn't find Ian. He called his phone but it was in his own pocket. He was a minute away from panicking when Mandy told him Ian had gone to get something. 

* * * * 

* * * *

"Close your eyes, are you closing your eyes?" Ian asked.

"The fuck does it matter? I got a fucking blindfold on, and your giant hands ontop of it."

"You love my giant hands. Tada!"

Ian removed the blindfold and Mickey blinked to adjust. He still couldn't see anything but when he heard Ian close the big doors he knew they were at the club. Ian came and held him on the waist from behind and started kissing on his neck. He looked at the middle of the club and saw the million candles laid out sorrounding a big mattress. 

He chuckled. "Really Ian? Could you be anymore fucking cliché?" he laughed. "Trying to burn down the fucking club before we even get started."

"There is a mattress, that's the only thing I care about." 

"Yeah, but this is too fucking cheesy man."

Ian let go of him and sulked. "I just wanted to get us out of the house and from all that chaos but if you'd rather go back..." he got on his knees and started putting out candles. 

"Aye, aye I'm joking." Mickey held onto his waist and stood him up. "Of course I want to be alone with you."

"Yeah?" Ian asked unsure. 

"Yes, am sure." Mickey smiled at him and pecked his boyfriend's lips. 

And that's all she wrote. Ian was back to being chipper and he pulled Mickey inside the circle of fire excitedly. He took off both their shoes and offered Mickey a beer. 

"Beer for my sweet boyfriend, wine for me." he poured himself a plastic cup then uncovered the two plates. "Burger and fries."

Mickey couldn't help but smile fondly at his doofus of a boyfriend. God, he loved this idiot. He got up on his knees and took Ian's cup of wine from him and put it on the ground. Then he took off his tshirt and started to spread kisses all over his chest. Ian took off his dress shirt too and caressed his back as Mickey continued to kiss him all over.

"Mickey you're amazing." 

Mickey sighed, satisfied and he licked on Ian's nipples while Ian felt on his ass. 

* * * *

Mickey moaned as Ian's breath fanned his neck. Ian was fucking him slow, slower then they usually do it and Mickey... Mickey doesn't hate it. 

"Shit, fuck!" Mickey moaned on a particular hard thrust. 

"Mickey..." Ian groaned as he switched the angle and Mickey moaned so loudly it echoed in the empty place.

"Right there Ian. Jesus, fuck yes!"

Ian lets go of Mickey and supports his hands on the ground as he starts to rotate his hips while pressing on Mickey's prostate. Mickey groans and hold's onto Ian's ass pulling him impossibly closer and meeting him thrust for thrust. He's going through so much emotion and pleasure that he unkowingly starts to tear up. He doesn't realise he's crying until he feels Ian kiss his tears away.

Ian continues to fuck him nice and slow and holds onto his dick jerking him off. Mickey comes with a high pitched whimper that he couldn't control if he tried. Fuck, that was embarrassing. Ian follows him immediately after. They hold onto each other like that, with Ian still inside him. Just basking in the ambiance of their love. Until Ian spoils the moment.

"It's just you and me now Mickey, together, like traffic and weather." 

Mickey takes a beat to look at the idiot ontop of him because, seriously? How is he in love with this clown? And then he snorts and cracks up. 

"Get off me, you fucking Idiot!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biggest challenge for me has been trying my best to write 'elevator' instead of 'lift'  
> He he he hee 
> 
>  
> 
> (am serious)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Remember babe when i took you for karaoke and sang you breathless by Shayne Ward? You told me i sounded like R.Kelly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.  
> This is basically just catching u up on where they're @
> 
> You guys have been gr8!  
> Simply Amazing...  
> *sniffs*

1 YEAR LATER...  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

Once Mandy had turned 6 months pregnant, Glen had moved her pregnant ass into a house he had apparently bought her. That in turn gave Ian the idea to move. He looked for a beautiful spacious 3 bedroom apartment. Master ensuite, big kitchen and living room, balcony glass doors, the works. When he had showed it to Mickey, he had been impressed. Ofcause he didn't understand why they needed 3 bedrooms it was just the two of them after all. He was also only allowed to smoke on weekends and he knows the next step would be to quit all together. But when you're in a happy long term relationship, you tend to say 'yes' to your boyfriend. Alot. 

This year was the best Mickey had ever had. He was living with the Man he loved, his sister was happy with a child and still together with the father of her baby, his business was doing great. He literally couldn't ask for anything else. 

He was happy.

 

So happy.

 

So so happy.

 

Like now, on the couch, where his long-term boyfriend's tongue and finger were in his ass. Fuck if this guy didn't know what he was doing. It felt so good. If he kept at it Mickey would come this way and he didn't want that. He was about to tell Ian that when someone started ringing the bell repeatedly. 

"Fucking Mandy!" he cursed. 

He quickly put on his trouser while Ian ran into their bathroom. He opened the door glaring at his sister. That glare soon turned into a smile when he saw his gorgeous niece now almost 5 months old. She did not have blue eyes like her mother but she did have dark hair. He took her from her mother's arms while Mandy put her bag on the couch.

"Hey Ella." he kissed her cheek and watched as brown eyes looked up at him. 

Mandy walked past him towards their kitchen. She opened the fridge and groaned. "I cannot wait till I can fucking drink again."

"Thank God, you decided to join us." Mickey told Ella. "Now your bitch of a mother can stop repelling our customers with her big fat belly."

"Hey!" Mandy protested.

"Ellaaaa!" Ian came rushing into the kitchen and took her into his arms. He spined her around and turned to face Mandy. "If you were his boyfriend he would have complimented you instead, and told you what a beautiful singing voice you have." he rubbed his nose against Ella's tiny one. "Remember babe when i took you for karaoke and sang you breathless by Shayne Ward? You told me i sounded like R.Kelly."

"You need to get your ears checked man, I said you weren't gonna give R.Kelly a run for his money any time soon, but your singing wasn't terrible." Mandy laughed.

Ian huffed. "Liar. Your uncle is a liar." he went into the living room and continued to talk to Ella with his baby voice and making her smile.

"Thanks for taking her. Glen and I need a night off." 

"Are you kidding me? Can't refuse even if I wanted to. He fucking treasures her." Mickey went and got a beer from the fridge and they both leaned on the counter watching Ian play with the baby.

"Think you're ever gonna have any?" Mandy asked him.

"Don' let him fucking hear you, Ella is already giving him ideas."

* * * *

Mickey left Ian feeding Ella and rushed to Gemini. That was the name of their club, Ian's idea. Turns out that was both their star signs. Their assistant manager had called to tell him they were having problems with the lighting again. If he had to call the maintenance guy one more time he was looking for another. He parked outside and walked into the club.

"Mickey, you're here." Sydney greeted. "The lights are acting out again."

Four of his empoyees back in the pimping business did not even last a month before they came asking to work for him at the club. Including his assistant manager Victor. 

"Where is Victor!" he asked heading straight to his office. 

"Oh, Mickey thank God. Today is on a Friday we cant afford to not have lights."

"Thanks captain obvious. Is he on his way?"

"No, I've looked for another one. He will be here in the next 2 hours."

It was in the mid-morning so atleast they were not inconveniencing any customers. Mickey stayed there until the lights were back on and everything was fine again. He checked up on Sydney, the other waitresses and the rest of his staff then went back home to his boyfriend and niece. Victor would update him and Ian would check on the books tomorrow. 

By the time he was leaving Gemini it was almost 5:00pm. He got home to find both Ian and Ella asleep in their bed. He removed his jeans and joined them. Ian woke up from the movement. 

"Hey, baby."

"Hey." Mickey replied and pecked him on the lips. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Yeah, we had to find another maintenance guy though." Ian nodded. "Did she drink all her milk this time?"

Ian smiled proudly. "The whole fucking bottle." 

He looked down at Ella and smiled lovingly. He held onto her right hand that was folded in a tiny fist. He then unfolded her fist and put his finger in her hand and she automatically held on to it. The red head kissed her baby fist and sighed.

"Mickey..." he trailed off.

Mickey knew where this was going. "No baby Ian. We've talked about this."

Ian exhaled resigned and kissed Ella's forehead. "Okay."

Mickey watched his boyfriend for a few minutes then caressed his cheek. "How about a compromise?"

Ian leaned on the bed with his elbow and supported his head. He looked straight at Mickey. "What kind of compromise?"

"I mean," Mickey started. "You're 23, I'm 24. How about we just own a dog in the meantime, huh? See how that works out. Then maybe in a year or two..." he trailled off. 

Ian thought about it and then grinned big and wide. "Okay." he leaned over Ella to kiss Mickey. "Okay."

"Good. In the meantime you have this one to spoil. And get experience or whatever."

"Yeah."

Mickey kissed him again. At this point and time he didnt think starting a family with Ian would be such a bad thing. In fact he could actually picture that.

Ian took his left hand that was caressing Ella's stomach. "I love you babe."

"Love you too."

The three of them lay there and Mickey was just about to join Ella in slumberland when Ian shook him awake.

"Can i get a monkey instead?"

"Oh, for fuck's sake!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, thats it!
> 
> I Love you guys so Much, your support has been everything. All i had was an idea and i didn't even know if people would like that i made Ian a hooker. But the feedback has been incredible and i will forever treasure u guys 4 it.
> 
> Again,  
> Thank u so freaking much!!!  
> Muah! Muah! Muah!  
> #GodBless.
> 
> Kudos n Comments highly appreciated.  
> ❤ ❤ ❤


	18. Bonus Chapter. (Finding Delgado)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding Delgado, finding _THE ONE._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I'd come back to my first multi-chap (that I'll forever be proud of) to show how Delgado came to be a part of the Milkovich-Gallagher family. 
> 
> The link for Delgado is the chapter!! 
> 
> Also, **This Chapter has been translated into _Chinese_ by Alice here;** http://mei77498.lofter.com/post/1e6e92c6_ef20e2f
> 
> #enjoy

Mickey wakes up to the house smelling _amazing_. He yawns and checks for the time. 9:00am. He gets up, brushes his teeth and puts on a boxer. His or Ian's, he has no idea but at this point it doesn't matter.

Mickey walks out to hear Ian whistling and moving around the kitchen energetically. He was getting cupcakes out of the oven. Their smell must be what is spreading all over their apartment. The brunette rubs his eyes and looks at their dinning table, _what the hell?_ The table has pancakes, sausages, bacon, coffee, juice, milk, and waffles.

"Are we expecting guests?"

"Oh Mickey, my love!" Ian calls noticing him for the first time. He pulls Mickey into a deep searing kiss and lifts him off the ground.

" _My love?_ You need to lay off the fucking soap operas man." Mickey says even as he laughs. "What the hell was that for?"

"Because _I love you_ and you're amazing." Ian sings going back to putting the cupcakes on a big plate.

Mickey scratches his scalp and looks around confused. "Okay, I love you too. Now what's all this fucking food for?"

"Because..." Ian takes off the huge gloves and apron. He leads Mickey to the table and pulls out his chair. "I want my baby to have breakfast options." he finishes as he pours him a cup of milk and places the banana pancakes infront of him.

 _He wants something._ Is the first thing that comes into Mickey's mind even as he devoures the delicious breakfast. "We are not buying you an escalade too Ian, drive mine."

Ian joins him at the table and seems to think about it. "But I already do that."

"No." Mickey says with finality.

Ian huffs. "Fine. But this is not what this is about. It's Saturday!"

Mickey raises a clueless eyebrow. "Oh shit, did I forget our anniversary?"

Ian glares at him. "You _forgot_ the date?"

Mickey stops eating and stares at Ian his eyes wide. "Ian, I am so _sorry_ I.. Fuck!"

"It's not our anniversary." Ian snaps.

"Then why are you getting angry?"

"Because you don't know when it is!"

"I do." he takes a bite of his pancake so he's inaudible. "I have a reminder."

Ian rolls his eyes. "You said today was the day we're going to get our new dog."

"Oh." Mickey takes a sip of his milk and sits back relieved. _Thank God_. "Yeah, okay. Totally."

Ian's smile is back and he looks chipper again. "It's why I made you all this. To thank you for giving me what I want."

"Course. Anything for you."

Ian's cheeks and ears turn pink. He then stands so he can kiss Mickey over the table.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They're walking on the street and Ian's energy is rubbing off on him. They pass by a baby clothes shop and Ian coos at the window.

" _Oh my God Mickey,_ we should totally buy him something."

"No. That is where I draw the line, you _are not_ dressing up our dog. We are not going to be _those_ people Ian."

Ian pouts and puts an arm around his shoulder as they keep walking. "Fine. Party pooper." he says right before dropping a quick peck on Mickey's cheek.

They keep walking when Mickey spots a big stray dog. "Maybe we should take him home?" he suggests.

"As sorry as I feel for the poor guy, not what I had in mind."

Mickey shrugs and they keep walking. They come across a guy selling flowers on the street. Ian let's go of Mickey and rushes towards the guy.

"We're starting a family." he explains unnecessarily.

"Oh God." Mickey rolls his eyes.

"How much for a rose?"

"Buy me a fucking flower and I'll stub you with it, in the fucking eye!" Mickey pulls him away from the guy.

"But it's romantic Mick." Ian whines.

"Suck my dick later and we'll call it even."

"Who am I dating, that guy from _despicable me?"_

Mickey laughs and pushes Ian. "Fuck off."

Ian giggles and they keep walking. He's so excited there is no difference between him and a child right now.

"The fuck are you gonna name him anyway?"

"Don' know yet, but it's gotta be Spanish."

"Because...?"

"Because Spanish names are awesome."

Mickey groans. "This is about that soap you cried over the other night, isn't it?"

"Yes." he admits shamelessly. "And I liked Delgado."

"Why not Mateo? He was fucking hot."

Ian turns to look at Mickey. "He was also the bad guy. Do you want our dog to be _evil?"_

Mickey rolls his eyes. "There. A shelter."

They walk in and talk to the guy. Mickey doesn't pay much attention because it's Ian's decision. Unfortunately Ian doesn't find _the one_ so they have to keep walking. This happens in three more shelters and Mickey is getting tired.

"Is there even such a thing as _the one_ in dogs?"

"Of course there is. He's gonna be in our lives so there must be a connection. Here, let's try this one."

*

"Mickey what the hell! We didn't even look at the dogs. _The one_ could've been in there!" Ian complains as Mickey forces him out of the place.

"We're going to eat lunch, so I can rest my legs, and then we'll look for _the one_ in a place where," he turns around and shouts. "the guy doesn't want to fuck my boyfriend!"

"Jesus." Ian laughs as he follows his boyfriend obediently.

They enter the first restaurant they see and take a table by the window.

"Baby that guy didn't want me." Ian says after the waiter takes their order.

"He asked me if _my cousin_ was single."

Ian snorts and chuckles which turns into full on laughter. "We look alike?" he asks with a grimace and continues to laugh.

"Shut up."

He doesn't.

The waiter comes back with their order and Ian grabs her hand before she leaves. "This is not my cousin, he's boyfriend of one year four months. We are about to start a family."

"Wow! That's amazing. Congratulations!"

"Thank you. Your service is amazing."

"Thank you so much." she smiles and walks away.

"For fuck's sake Ian."

"What? I don't want her thinking we're related. Had to let her know for clarity's sake."

"I am breaking up with you. As of now, we are finished. Done." Mickey states.

"You can't let me go Mickey." Ian bites his salad. "You would miss me too much."

"Dammit you're right."

They both laugh and they continue to eat as they discuss where to go looking for Delgado _their one_ next.

*

After Ian buys them water 'to go' they start walking again. A few metres from the restaurant is -what Mickey hopes is their last- shelter. They walk in and greet the lady (thank God) at the front desk. Ian describes what he's looking for. One of those dogs that don't grow tall or turn into big dogs. She leads them to the back and Mickey just follows silently as he looks around. If it was Mickey's choice he would take a German shepherd but _whatever._

The lady takes them to some puppies that are in one big cage at the very corner. Ian crouches down to their level. They are six in total. Five of them are barking and running around. Ian puts his hand on the cage and a few smell him and lick his fingers. He's laughing and cooing until one of the puppies bite him.

"Ow!" he pulls back.

Mickey bends and growls at the culprit. The puppy whimpers and moves back. He laughs as he moves to check on Ian's finger. It's not that bad and thank fully there's no scratch.

"I'm sorry that happened. They're nomally very friendly, but don't worry they're vaccinated." the lady explains.

Mickey thinks they will move on to the next but Ian crouches down again. Mickey doesn't know what he sees but he gets up and looks at the lady. "I want that one at the corner."

"You sure? We don't know much about him. He is always so quiet and keeps to himself."

"Yes, I'm sure."

The dog is removed from the cage and Mickey frowns at him. He is so small and obedient even Mickey likes him already. He doesn't think their new addition is going to give them too much trouble.

"Hello [Delgado](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/24/c6/ac/24c6ac4f1774d52a03a3c0adb22df004.jpg&imgrefurl=https://www.pinterest.com/explore/medium-size-dogs/&h=640&w=460&tbnid=R2LPYuoVoULCVM&tbnh=265&tbnw=190&usg=__HsTON81SBVNWQqeRwpqucXk4v9k=&docid=ye2QB1JcKcsjfM)." Ian says in a baby voice as he scratches the dog behind his ears who in response wiggles his tail.

"That is such a unique name." the lady says as she takes care of the paperwork.

The red head smiles then takes out his phone and snaps a photo. He frowns and Mickey takes the phone from him to see why.

"Think you better wash him first before taking any photos Gallagher. What's his fucking color anyway?"

Ian puts the leash around Delgado's neck -he already bought all the food, leashes, soap and bed before hand- and they head out. The dog seems excited for some reason. He must really like Ian too. His boyfriend starts the walk back home.

"There is _no way_ I'm walking all the way back home, after we spent the entire day looking for _the one."_ Mickey says as he looks at Delgado doubtfully. "You're sure that's him?"

"Positive."

Mickey nods and calls a cab.

 

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 

They are back home and Mickey is resting comfortably with his feet up, watching TV and a beer in his hand. Ian is in the bathroom washing the dog. He hears the hair drier turn on and he shakes his head. He just _knows_ Ian is gonna spoil the fuck out of that dog. He is tilting his bottle to down the remnants when he hears a loud scream.

Mickey chokes on the beer and spills it all over himself. He puts his head between his legs because beer is painfully coming out of his nose. "Fuck."

"OH MY GOD MICKEY!"

Mickey quickly gets up and rushes towards the bathroom. "What? What? _What?"_

He quickly opens the door to find a very clean dry dog and his boyfriend with a shit eating grin kneeling next to him.

_They look fine._

"Whats wrong Ian?"

"He's _black and orange._ " Ian says pointing at Delgado with both hands.

Mickey looks at Ian confused still flustered. "What.. what does that... So?"

Ian rolls his eyes and groans. He stands up and holds Mickey by his waist pulling him close. He claims the shorter man's lips and inhales sharply right before deepening the kiss. Mickey forgets he should be mad at Ian for scaring him for no reason and looses himself in the oblivion the kiss is providing.

Ian licks into his mouth and sucks on his tongue and they both moan. That's when his boyfriend pulls back and looks down at Delgado then back at Mickey.

"He's black and orange."

That's when realisation hits him and he turns to look at their dog again. "Holy shit he _is_ fucking black and orange."

Ian nods and smiles. Mickey pecks him one last time and bends to pick up their new dog. They go to the living room and sit on the couch. Ian gets Mickey another beer and gives Delgado milk and some left over bacon from this morning. He places them on the floor and sits leaning on the arm of the couch. He gestures for Mickey to sit between his legs and his boyfriend happily obliges.

Ian wraps his arms around Mickey, kisses him on the neck and gives a happy sigh. Mickey sips his beer and leans on Ian's chest and they continue to watch the TV as their dog eats happily.

They _FINALLY_ found _the one_ and Mickey loves his little family.

He's so fucking happy.

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, we own a Maltese terrier and this was my sister's experience. Fluffy (his name) was sited at a corner by himself unlike the rest that were barking at her and one _did_ bite her, while fluffy just sat back and watched and that's what drew her to him. 
> 
> (I understand there's maybe an entire process b4 u take home a dog in the US, but let's just assume they took him home immediately)
> 
> Well, that's it. 
> 
> Hope I put a smile on someone's face. 
> 
> Kudos and all thoughts majorly treasured.  
> ❤❤❤


End file.
